L'histoire de toute une vie
by Ezone-Mystery
Summary: Mira Leah Swan, née le 14 Décembre 2012 à 18 heures et 43 minutes, pesant 2 Kg 450 et mesurant 49 centimètres. Et voilà... Voilà comment j'en arrivai à ne plus dormir la nuit, à ne plus pouvoir tuer les méchants, et ne plus faire des courses de rue.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Je suis Isabella Marie Swan. J'ai vingt-cinq ans et je vis à New-York depuis dix ans.

Je suis professeur de danse en tout genre : classique, hip-hop, jazz, tango, salsa, orientale, ... J'ai une passion pour la mécanique automobile et fait des rodéos lorsque l'occasion se présente.

Il y a cinq mois, j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami, Jacob Black. Sa femme, Leah atteinte d'un cancer du poumon en stade terminal était enceinte de cinq mois à l'époque. Elle a accouché d'une petite fille le mois dernier et a émit son dernier souffle deux jours plus tard.

Après la mort de Jack, Leah m'a demandé d'adopter sa fille. Elle m'a expliqué que cette grossesse était un accident et que c'était elle qui avait refusé d'avorter et supplier Jacob de s'occuper du bébé quand elle serait née. Mais maintenant qu'il est mort... J'ai donc accepté sans hésiter.

Mira est née et je suis devenue maman.

Ha oui ! J'ai failli oublier. Je suis tueuse à gage à mes heures perdues. Les gens qui m'engagent ne sont pas ceux que l'on croit. Ce ne sont pas des gens crevant de jalousies, désespérés ou que sais-je encore. Non. Les gens qui m'engagent appartiennent au force de l'ordre. Ils m'engagent quand justice n'est pas faite et que tout prouve que la personne est coupable. Attention ! Je ne parle pas de petits crimes comme des voles ou autres. Je parle d'assassin, de tueur en série. Des gens qui commettent des crimes aussi horrible que les miens.


	2. Responsabilité

**Responsabilité**

J'allais tuer ce bébé !

Une heure que cette petite chose censée être des plus adorables hurlait dans sa chambre et même après avoir éteint le baby-phone, je l'entendais encore ! Et je disais bien censée être adorable ! Parce qu'excusez-moi mais hurler toute la nuit, chier au point que ça débordait de la couche, baver sans cesse, mettre du lait partout quand elle prenait son biberon... C'était loin d'être adorable. En plus pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Sainte mère de Dieu ! Elle n'avait aucune raison valable, aucune ! Je l'avais changée, nourrie, j'avais même paradé dans le loft avec elle dans mes bras. Mais rien n'y avait fait. Elle continuait à hurler à la mort. Et Maria qui refusait de m'aider... Bon j'avouais je l'avais cherché. À la laisser s'occuper seule de la petite presque 24h/24 durant trois semaines, il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'elle me laisse tomber.

Maria était comme une mère pour moi. Je la connaissais depuis bébé. Ma mère, Renée, l'avait embauchée à ma naissance pour qu'elle s'occupe de moi et depuis on ne s'était plus jamais séparées. Elle connaissait tout de moi, de la couleur de ma petite culotte au dernier type que j'avais tué. Je n'avais jamais eu de secret pour elle. Cependant, elle, elle en avait toujours eu pour moi. Mais jamais elle ne m'avait laissé tomber, ni n'avait hésité à me remettre à ma place lorsque je le méritais. Où qu'on soit, quoi qu'on fasse, que n'importe qui soit là. Elle ne m'avait jamais jugé et m'avait toujours aimé comme j'étais. Mes parents n'aurait pas pu choisir mieux pour moi.

Mes parents... Charlie et Renée. Ils étaient de simples fantômes dans ma vie et je n'étais qu'un caprice de plus pour eux. Tous deux étaient issus de famille très riches et s'ils s'étaient mariés, c'était uniquement pour que leur fortune soit plus importante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ils avaient créé une entreprise ensemble, dont j'avais hérité à leur mort. Et oui mes parents étaient décédés quand j'avais quinze ans, d'où mon déménagement dans la grosse pomme à cette époque. Comme je venais de le dire un peu avant, je n'étais qu'un de leurs nombreux caprices. Mes parents avaient décidé de m'avoir afin de ressembler à tous leur amis qui étaient devenus parents et qui payaient les services de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de leur progéniture. Un moyen de plus pour montrer qu'ils avaient de l'argent. Je n'avais jamais vu mes parents qu'en coup de vent et cela ne m'avait jamais posé de problème puisque Maria avait été et était toujours là pour moi. La seule chose que Charlie et Renée avaient fait pour moi était me concevoir et me mettre au monde. En fait ils avaient aussi pris une grande décision pour ma vie, et je ne les en remercierais jamais assez : ils m'avaient choisi Maria comme nourrice.

Même si mes parents n'avaient jamais été là pour moi, j'avais toujours eu ce que je désirais et j'avais la meilleure des éducations. J'avais suivi les cours à la maison avec de nombreux professeurs particuliers et une dame était même venue vivre à la maison pendant un certain temps afin de m'apprendre toutes les règles de savoir-vivre, les bonnes manières, la manière de se tenir,... Quand je désirais un jouet, un livre, une console ou tout autre chose, je l'obtenais. Quand je voulais aller dans un parc d'attraction, faire un voyage à l'étranger, organiser une fête, je l'obtenais. Bref je n'avais qu'à demander pour voir mes rêves se réaliser.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que l'on m'avait imposée dans ma vie et qui n'était pas nécessaire à mon éducation: la danse.

Dés que j'avais commencé à marcher, Maria m'y avait inscrite. C'était son idée et non celle de mes parents, elle avait déclaré que quand un morceau de musique retentissait je me mettais à danser, à me dandiner et ça bien avant de commencer à marcher. J'avais donc pris des cours de danse et très vite c'était devenu ma passion. A l'âge de cinq ans j'avais décidé que j'en ferais mon métier et effectivement à vingt, j'étais ainsi devenue professeur de danse.

J'aurais très bien pu prendre la relève de mes parents après leur décès mais leur entreprise ne m'intéressait pas pour deux sous et j'avais donc eu l'idée de la partager avec mon meilleur ami, Jacob Black. Lui gérait et moi je payais.

J'avais rencontré Jake au cours de danse. Sa soeur, Rachel, prenait des cours avec moi et elle venait accompagnée de Jacob. Même si Rachel et moi n'étions pas très proches, elle avait accepté de me présenter à lui quand elle avait vu l'intérêt que je lui portais. Ou plutôt que je portais aux voitures miniatures avec lesquels il jouait. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'avais toujours été fascinée par la mécanique. Durant tout le cours je n'avais pas pu détacher mes yeux de ses petites voitures - ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Rachel qui me l'avait donc présenté. A partir de là, Jacob et moi, nous ne nous étions plus jamais lâchés, devenant les meilleurs amis du monde. On faisait tout ensemble et on se concertait toujours avant de prendre une décision. On était inséparable et cela convenait à tout le monde. Enfin peut-être pas tout le monde. Nous avions eu nos comptes de petit(e)s-ami(e)s jaloux(ses). Ce qui fut un peu le cas au début de sa relation avec Leah. Mais heureusement avec un peu de temps ça lui avait passé. Elle avait fini par comprendre que de toute manière si elle voulait garder Jake, je faisais partie de l'équation. Ni plus ni moins. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Jacob, on s'entendait très bien. Et de duo, on était vite passé à un trio inséparable.

Jacob avait rencontré Leah lors d'une course de rue. Cette fois-là c'était moi qui concourrais et elle était une des autres participante. Bien que j'aie gagné aisément, Leah avait tapé dans l'oeil de Jake par sa façon de conduire et aussi sa beauté. Très vite ils étaient tombés fous l'un de l'autre. C'était il y a huit ans. Ça ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'ils sortaient ensemble quand elle nous parla de son père qui avait été assassiné et de la justice qui avait laissé échapper le tueur malgré toutes les preuves. Le soir même Jacob me demandait de l'aider. Pour faire quoi ? Venger le père de Leah bien sûr ! Je n'étais pas très chaude mais je ne voulais pas le lâcher. Je l'avais donc suivi et on avait tué le type en question. Ça avait fait la une des journaux pendant des semaines :_ "Un crime qui ressemble à une vengeance où l'absence d'indice laisse le monde sceptique."_

Et là ne fût que le début. Après cette première vengeance, j'eus vent d'une nouvelle injustice. Un homme libéré sous caution après avoir violé trois petites filles entre cinq et huit ans. Mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et après avoir vérifié avec un peu de doigté dans les fichiers de la police si le mec en question était bien le violeur, Jacob et moi nous étions chargés de son cas. Quand je dis avec un peu de doigté, je parlais du petit frère de Leah, Seth, qui tout comme sa soeur et Maria étaient au courant de cette histoire de vengeance. Seth faisait partie de la police et bien sûr il avait été d'accord pour nous aider. Et sans dévoiler qui nous étions, il avait parlé de nous et de ce que nous faisions, c'est-à-dire tuer les criminels qui passaient entre les mailles du filet. Bien sûr pas n'importe quels criminels mal jugé. Je ne tuais pas des petits voleurs ou autres. Non, nos « victimes » étaient seulement ceux dont les crimes étaient aussi odieux que celui que je faisais en les tuant. Il n'en avait pas parlé à n'importe qui naturellement. Juste à d'autres flics, qui comme lui voulaient faire justice eux-même quand la punition n'était pas juste. Ce fût ainsi que j'étais devenue tueuse à gage avec mon meilleur ami. Les flics prenaient contact avec nous sans jamais nous rencontrer et savoir qui nous étions et après nous avoir prouvé que le type relâché était cent pour cent coupable, on le tuait. Au début j'avoue que je n'étais pas très à l'aise mais en voyant les journaux nous appeler « les robins des bois de New-York » et entendre tous ces gens m'en parler comme des héros sans savoir que j'étais avec Jake à l'origine de tout cela me donnait des ailes. J'étais consciente que ce que nous faisions était mal mais en même temps, le taux de criminalité baissait depuis huit ans.

Tout ça aurait pu continuer encore longtemps seulement voilà... Il y a deux ans, on avait trouvé chez Leah un cancer des poumons. Et bien sûr Jake avait décidé d'arrêter l'affaire. Je n'avais bien sûr pas protesté trouvant cela normal et avais quand même continué, seule. Plus les mois avançaient, plus Leah allait mal... Elle et moi savions qu'elle n'en aurait plus pour longtemps mais Jake continuait d'espérer. Quand ils nous avaient annoncé qu'ils allaient avoir un bébé il y avait dix mois de cela, ça avait été un choc. Cependant, au lieu de les rapprocher et profiter de ce petit miracle, cette nouvelle les avait déchiré et n'avait engendré que disputes entre eux. Car une grossesse dans son état était un pur suicide mais Leah voulait absolument ce bébé et avait réussi à convaincre tout le monde, un par un du bien fondé de cette idée. Elle nous avait fait promettre d'aimer et de prendre soin du bébé quand elle ne serait plus là et c'était ce que nous avions fait, pour elle. Seulement voilà... quatre mois avant la naissance du bébé, Jacob et Seth avaient eu un grave accident qui les avaient tué sur le coup. Quand Leah l'avait appris, à ma grande surprise elle n'avait pas été triste, ni versé une larme. Sa seule volonté était que j'adopte sa fille et que je m'en occupe comme la mienne... Bien sûr j'avais accepté sans hésiter, refusant que ce bébé finisse dans une famille d'accueil ou un truc du genre. Ce petit bout de chou n'avait plus que moi. J'avais donc adopté le bébé dés sa naissance, sa mère mourant quelques jours plus tard.

J'avais perdu mes parents à l'âge de quinze ans dans un accident de voiture. Ensuite, mon meilleur ami et un début d'histoire amoureuse prometteuse m'avait été enlevés par un accident de voiture également et j'avais perdu une amie après un long combat contre le cancer en l'espace de ces cinq derniers mois.

De mes parents, j'avais hérité d'une entreprise que j'avais partagé avec mon meilleur ami pour qu'il s'en occupe parce que je n'en voulais pas Mais après son décès, je la récupérais alors que je n'en voulais toujours pas.

Cette entreprise me rappelait mes parents, je m'en étais donc éloignée sans pour autant la perdre et maintenant elle me rappelle aussi mon meilleur ami. Cependant je n'avais plus personne pour m'aider à m'en éloigner cette fois-ci. Je fus donc dans l'obligation d'embaucher quelqu'un pour me seconder. Car bien sûr, il était hors de question que quelqu'un prenne la place de Jake.

J'avais finalement repris ma routine ou presque. Car maintenant j'avais quelqu'un d'autre à prendre en compte.

Mira Leah Swan, née le 14 Décembre 2012 à 18 heures et 43 minutes, pesant 2 Kg 450 et mesurant 49 centimètres.

Et voilà... Voilà comment j'en arrivai à ne plus dormir la nuit, à ne plus pouvoir tuer les méchants, et ne plus faire des courses de rue. A aussi devoir rentrer direct après le travail depuis que Maria avait décidé de ne plus m'aider.

Seul point positif. Mon deuil avait été vite réalisé avec cette petite chose, qui me prenait toute mon énergie.

_- C'est bon je me lève ! T'as gagné, _cédai-je en m'extirpant de mon lit avec un grognement très peu élégant.

En quelques enjambées je traversai ma chambre, le couloir et pénétrai dans la chambre de la petite. Ma main posée sur la clenche, je fis une pause avant de m'approcher du berceau. J'augmentai la lumière de la veilleuse et éteignis son module pour enfin poser mon regard sur ce petit monstre.

Mira était vraiment un beau bébé avec son tout petit nez aquilin, ses petites lèvres fines, ses fins cheveux noirs, ses grands yeux bleu qui commençaient déjà à tirer vers le noir et sa peau mâte. Oui elle était belle mais insupportable.

À force d'hurler et de pleurer son visage était couleur rouge piment, son nez plein de morve et ses joues marquées par les larmes. Tout de suite elle était moins jolie la naine.

_- A nous deux minimoys, _soupirai-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Je lui essuyai le visage avec des lingettes, lui changeai sa couche pleine de merde et la berçai en parcourant le loft pour la deuxième fois cette nuit, et il n'était que deux heures trente d'après l'horloge de la cuisine. Je me mis même à chanter pour elle mais rien n'y fit. Bon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que je devais faire pour qu'elle se taise et dorme enfin ? Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me dirigeai vers l'une des nombreuses pièces de mon loft et toquai doucement, même si j'étais sûre qu'elle savait que j'étais là. On ne pourrait pas me manquer avec cette alarme ambulante dans les bras. J'attendis plusieurs minutes quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit et que mon messi apparut !

Maria était une femme de très petite taille avec une silhouette rondouillette et d'origine espagnole. Les cheveux noirs coupés courts, les yeux marrons et la peau halée, elle était ce genre de femme qui inspirait la confiance et qu'on ne pouvait qu'aimer. Enfin, là, elle inspirait surtout la crainte avec son regard groggy qui me toisait sévèrement. Mais évidemment, à peine ses yeux se posèrent sur la naine qu'elle s'adoucit et sans un mot me la prit et s'en alla dans le salon. Et voilà problème réglé je pouvais retourner dormir...

_- Ne compte pas retourner au lit jeune fille. _Et merde !

_- Sorcière... _murmurai-je en prenant la même direction qu'elle venait tout juste d'emprunter.

_- Je t'ai en__t__endu ! _Me rabroua cette petite femme qui aurait pu faire trembler le monde d'un simple regard.

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, _éludai-je en m'adossant au mur face à elle.

Maria me lança un regard noir et reporta ensuite son attention sur le bébé qui doucement se calma par je ne savais quel miracle. Je la regardai caresser le ventre de Mira dans un geste circulaire et fronçai légèrement les sourcils. C'était quoi ce bordel ?

_- Elle fait des coliques,_ expliqua-t-elle face à ma mine intriguée, _tu en faisais beaucoup aussi quand tu étais toute petite. Au même âge d'ailleurs. Heureusement __ça__ n'a duré que quelques jours et j'espère pour toi que ce sera pareille._

_- Tu veux dire nous, _rectifiai-je sans être trop sûre de moi.

-_ Non. Je veux dire tu, Bella._

_- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi !? _M'emportai-je dans un cri étouffé pour ne pas réveiller Mira qui somnolait, il était temps.

_- Parce que tu dois apprendre à t'occuper d'elle sans moi et maintenant que tu sais comment agir face à ce genre de situation..._

_- Et si c'est autre chos__e __? _La coupai-je ce qui me valut un regard assassin suivi d'un soupir las.

_- Et bien je viendrais t'aider mais ne commence pas à le faire exprès jeune demoiselle sinon tu risques de le regretter amèrement._

_- Ok... _cédai-je en prenant conscience qu'avec ces deux-là je ne gagnerais jamais.

_- Arrête de bouder et viens par ici voir comment je fais, _m'ordonna gentiment mon ancienne nourrice pendant que je m'asseyais à côté d'elle avec réticence.

Je la regardai caresser le petit ventre de ce bébé avec tendresse et pendant un instant l'idée que ce bébé puisse être autre chose qu'un tas d'ennuis me traversa l'esprit. Mais bien vite cette idée s'évanouit quand Maria mit le minipouce dans mes bras et qu'aussitôt cette petite chose recommença à hurler pendant que Maria se levait du canapé.

_- Tu peux pas me laisser ainsi ! _M'offusquai-je en me levant à mon tour.

_- Je vais me gêner._

_- Mais tu as dit que tu allais m'aider, _argumentai-je faiblement au bord de la crise de nerfs.

_- Et qu'est-ce que je viens de faire là ? Bella tu dois devenir responsable maintenant. Tu comprends ?_

_- Non pas vraiment._

_- C'est simple pourtant. Tu n'es plus seule. Désormais il y a ce bébé. Ton bébé._

_- Ce n'est..._

_- Si Bella. C'est ton bébé. Ce bébé est devenu tien le jour où tu as juré de l'aimer, le protéger,..._

_- Mais c'était bien avant que Jake ne meurt ! _Hurlai-je complètement dépassée par ce qu'elle me disait. Dans mes bras le bébé hurla un peu plus et Maria accepta de la reprendre pendant que je me calmais, elle me lança un regard empli de fureur.

_- Ne joue pas les idiotes avec moi Isabella Marie Swan ! Tu as fait deux fois cette promesse. La première à l'annonce de la grossesse et la seconde à la mort de Jacob. _Déclara-t-elle, sa voix au début colérique s'était adoucie au fur et à mesure.

_- Oui mais..._

_- Il n'y a pas de mais. Il est temps que tu assumes tes choix. Je t'ai élevé mieux que ça. De plus tu es intelligente et tu as toujours fait les meilleurs choix qu'ils puissent être._

_- Je ne suis pas prête Maria, _gémis-je aux bords des larmes.

_- Si tu ne l'étais pas, jamais tu n'aurais accepté de devenir la mère de cette enfant. Parce que c'est ce que tu es Isabella. Tu es la maman de Mira. Et puis ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. Regarde moi, je ne m'en suis pas si mal sorti avec toi. Pourtant je n'y connaissais rien au bébé et de toi à moi je n'ai jamais compris comment ta mère a pu m'engager en sachant que je ne savais même pas faire un biberon._

_- Renée a toujours aimé les expériences, _souris-je en pensant à ma mère, à ses caprices et ses innombrables expériences dont j'avais eu vent.

_- Comme tu dis. Cependant j'ai réussi mon boulot auprès de toi._

_- Tu as été ma mère et mon père en même temps, _acquiesçai-je.

_- Oui. J'ai remplacé tes parents. Je t'ai aimée, protégée, élevée et bien d'autres choses encore. Maintenant c'est ton tour Bella,_répliqua-t-elle, me fixant avec ses yeux remplis d'amour et de fierté.

_- J'ai peur... _Avouai-je, la voix remplie de trémolo alors que mes yeux se posèrent sur cet enfant fragile.

_- C'est normal d'avoir peur ma chérie mais regarde cette petite chose dans mes bras. Je sais que tu n'as jamais été fan des enfants mais tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière et puis tu es une femme forte et pleine de ressources. Tu vas t'en sortir et ne t'inquiète pas je serais toujours là pour t'aider et te remettre dans le droit chemin. Seulement je ne veux pas que cette petite vive la même vie que toi. Sans parents pour l'aimer._

_- Mais ses parents sont morts..._ Protestai-je en secouant la tête, refusant d'accepter ce qu'elle essayait de me dire.

_- Tu es ses parents ! Tu es à la fois sa maman et son papa. Et en tant que tel tu vas tout faire pour que Mira soit une enfant épanouie et heureuse. C'est ton rôle désormais. Tu vas tout faire pour elle, tout. Bella ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre c'est que ta vie va changer... Tu vas devoir jongler entre ton travail, ta fille, tes courses de rues et aussi ton boulot de tueuse à gages. Je serais là bien sûr pour t'aider mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour m'en occuper comme je l'ai fait il y a une semaine ! Tu vas devoir trouvé ta cadence et peut-être arrêter certaines activités._

_- C'est hors de question ! _M'insurgeai-je perdant presque les pédales à l'idée de devoir quitter mes habitudes.

_- Pour l'instant. Mais peut-être qu'un jour tout ce que tu aimes faire maintenant ne te conviendra plus._

_- Jamais, _affirmai-je.

_- Ne jamais dire jamais Bella. Bon maintenant je vais dormir moi. A demain mes chéries, _murmura cette vieille dame emplie de sagesse en déposant le bébé dans mes bras. La petite s'était endormie exténuée et semblait être partie pour ne plus se réveiller avant un bon moment.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je décidai de ne pas la remettre dans son berceau mais plutôt de la prendre avec moi dans mon lit. Une fois enfouie sous les couettes moelleuses, Mira reposant sur ma poitrine, ma main gauche caressant son petit dos, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, je repensai à tout ce que m'avait dit Maria et compris qu'elle avait raison. Jusqu'à ce soir, j'avais tout fait pour éviter de prendre mes responsabilités vis-à-vis de Mira mais désormais je ne pouvais plus. Maria avait raison, Mira était ma fille désormais et à part moi, elle n'avait personne d'autre. Je devais faire tout mon possible pour elle, sans pour autant mettre ma vie entre parenthèse. Je devais apprendre à concilier les deux. A être une maman tout en continuant d'être la femme que j'étais avant sa naissance.

Etre une maman... Je n'avais jamais été douée avec les enfants. D'ailleurs je n'y connaissais rien et je ne les avais jamais vraiment aimé. Mais comme l'avait dit Maria, je n'aurais jamais accepté de m'occuper de Mira si je n'étais pas prête à l'aimer, la protéger et tout le reste. Certes j'étais encore loin du compte mais j'allais y arriver. Et puis en y réfléchissant c'était pas si terrible que ça, quand elle dormait... Je pouvais y arriver. Il me fallait juste du temps.

Aujourd'hui j'avais découvert un nouvel aspect de ma personne. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'avais jamais eu les larmes aux yeux, je n'avais même jamais pleuré. Et ce d'après les dires de Maria, qui me connaissait depuis la naissance ! Aujourd'hui ou plutôt cette nuit était une grande première pour moi donc, sans parler d'avouer mes sentiments et de me montrer faible. Ce n'était pas moi ça. J'étais une dure à cuir et même une sans coeur comme Jake aimait si bien le dire... Et l'idée que cela aussi change m'horrifiait mais quand mes yeux se posaient sur ce petit bouchon qui dormait tout contre ma poitrine, je sentis mon coeur se serrer. Une grande première pour moi également.

J'embrassai les cheveux de cette petite chose dont j'étais responsable désormais et soufflai à moitié endormie :

_- Je jure de tout faire pour être la meilleure maman que tu puisses rêver minipouce._


	3. Hales

**Hales**

* * *

_- Hum... Allô ?_

_- Mademoiselle Swan ? Bonjour, ici Angela Weber. Je sais qu'il n'est que 7 heures et que l'on n'est samedi, mais cela ne peut pas attendre..._

_- Et bien allez-y ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?_

_- Ho oui ! Excusez-moi. Alors voilà, j'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups. Je vous ai trouvé un remplaçant pour Monsieur Black mais aussi un professeur de danse._

_- Leur nom ?_

_- Hale, mademoiselle._

_- Jamais entendu parler._

_- Ils sont frères et soeurs, des jumeaux pour être plus précise. Ils ont 22 ans et ils sont excellents dans ce qu'ils font tous les deux. Leurs prénoms sont Rosalie et Jasper._

_- S'ils étaient aussi excellents, comme vous le sous-entendez, j'en aurais déjà entendu parler._

_- C'est qu'ils ne sont pas américains, mademoiselle._

_- Et que sont-ils ?_

_- Européen. Ils viennent d'Angleterre._

_- Cela ne change rien. Une personne qui excelle dans son domaine est connue au-delà des frontières, vous devriez le savoir mademoiselle Weber._

_- Je sais... Mais... Donnez-leur une chance. Je vous jure qu'ils valent le coups d'oeil !_

_- Bien. Réservez une table à l'Eclipse pour 12h30. Je ne veux pas de mais et encore moins de retard. S'ils ne sont pas là avant moi, vous pouvez être sûre de dire au revoir à votre job. Ne me décevez pas._

_- Comptez sur moi mademoiselle. Au revoir_.

Les yeux toujours clos, je raccrochai et déposai avec douceur mon cellulaire sur la table de chevet. J'écoutai attentivement quelques secondes la respiration lente et régulière de Mira. Heureusement elle dormait toujours, allongée sur ma poitrine, son petit souffle chaud caressant mon cou.

Depuis que je m'étais couchée avec elle, après la petite discussion nocturne que j'avais eu avec Maria, ma fille n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Même quand la sonnerie de mon téléphone s'était mis à beugler dans nos oreilles ou quand je discutais avec cette Angéla Weber.

Angéla Weber, elle était l'assistante de Jacob et en même temps la mienne, les rares fois où je devais bosser dans l'entreprise. Après le décès de mon meilleur ami, je lui avais confié la mission de me trouver quelqu'un pouvant _essayer_ de me seconder et peut-être même de remplacer Jake. Je lui avais également confié la mission de me trouver un professeur de danse pour m'aider au Twilight. Elle me connaissait assez pour savoir que le travail c'était le travail et que je ne supportais sous aucun prétexte le moindre pas de travers. Surtout concernant l'entreprise.

Le Twilight... Mon premier bébé. Ma première école de danse que j'avais ouverte dés que j'en avais eu l'occasion. J'avais toujours réussi à m'en sortir seule jusqu'ici mais quand Jacob était décédé et que tout m'était tombé dessus, je m'étais rendue compte que j'allais avoir besoin d'aide. Cela ne me faisait pas plaisir, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Entre Mira et l'entreprise que j'allais devoir gérer un peu plus, je ne pouvais plus me consacrer uniquement à l'école. Sans parler du reste.

Je restai un bon quart d'heure à somnoler et à caresser le petit dos de mon mini pouce avant d'ouvrir péniblement les yeux et de me redresser le plus lentement et délicatement possible, afin de ne pas réveiller la crevette qui reposait dans le creux de mes bras. Une fois debout, je la transportai jusque dans sa chambre où je la déposai dans son berceau. Tout en actionnant son module, je jetai un coup d'oeil sur sa panoplie de baby phones tous étiquetés pour les pièces les plus importantes de l'appartement : cuisine, salon, chambre et salle de bain de Maria, ma chambre et ma salle de bain, le bureau, la bibliothèque et quelques unes encore...

C'était Maria qui en avait eu l'idée, car même si l'appartement n'était pas aussi grand que la maison de mes parents, se trimballer avec un baby phone partout où l'on allait n'était pas très pratique surtout quand ce dernier tombait en panne de batterie et qu'il fallait le remettre sur son socle, qui pouvait se trouver à l'opposé d'où vous étiez. Maria avait donc pensé à mettre un baby dans toutes les pièces de la maison sauf les chambres et salles de bains d'invité. Comme ça, où qu'on aille, si jamais Mira pleurait, on pouvait l'entendre sans se soucier que le baby phone soit K.O.

J'allumai donc celui de la cuisine et filai vers cette dernière où Maria se trouvait déjà.

_- Bien dormi Isla ?_ Demanda avec un immense sourire mon ancienne nourrice pendant qu'elle s'activait à préparer le petit-déjeuné alors que je déposais un baiser sur sa joue.

_- J'ai connu beaucoup mieux ! Dis tu es au courant que nous ne sommes que deux à déjeuner Ma' ?_ Questionnai-je amusée en regardant la tonne de nourriture qu'elle avait faite pour notre repas du matin.

_- On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes jeune fille ! Et puis imagine que quelqu'un d'affamé arrive à l'improviste ?_

- _Le seul qui aurait pu débarquer est mort. _Assénai-je tout d'un coup maussade.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit alors sur la pièce et je décidai de préparer le biberon de la petite pour me changer les idées. Peine perdue, les images de Jacob débarquant chez moi aux premières heures de l'aube pour manger la nourriture de Maria m'assaillir la tête comme des aiguilles.

_- Laisse-moi t'aider, _souffla avec douceur ma mère de coeur en me dictant ce que je devais faire pour confectionner un stupide petit biberon de merde.

-_ T'inventer une chorégraphie sur une chanson impossible je saurais te le faire mais faire un bièce* biberon pas moyen, _grognai-je en fourrant le biberon au micro-onde en même temps que mon Minimoys se mit à hurler dans le baby phone.

Je me dirigeai d'un pas trainant vers la chambre de Mira tout en ruminant mon passé perdu. Arrivé à bon port, mon coeur de pierre se serra en voyant à quel point Mira ressemblait à son père. Je ne l'avais encore jamais remarqué mais je suppose que penser à lui me permit de voir cette petite chose sous un nouveau jour.

Je pensais tous les jours à Jacob sans vraiment y réfléchir, de peur de perdre le contrôle comme maintenant par exemple. Ce n'étaient à chaque fois que des flash de notre passé, des flash très courts, de quelques secondes, qui ne m'atteignaient pas assez pour partir en vrille. Alors que là, ce n'étaient pas des petites brides de souvenirs mais des souvenirs s'étalant sur plusieurs heures. Ce n'étaient pas de simples visages, de simples petites phrases fugaces qui traversaient mon esprit mais des corps en actions, des conversations interminables.

Ce n'était pas une pointe de douleur qui frôlait mon coeur mais une lame aiguisée qui le transperçait.

Les cris de Mira s'amplifièrent me sortant ainsi de ma torpeur momentanée. Satané sentiment !

_- Aller princesse, je t'ai préparé ton bibi et si tu n'aimes pas tu as le droit de me gerber dessus. C'est cool, non ?_ Déblatérai-je en la prenant dans mes bras. J'éteignis le baby phone et quittai sa chambre, sa douce odeur de bébé éloignant ma mauvaise humeur.

Arrivées dans la cuisine, tout était déjà installé sur la table. Maria assise à sa place remplissait nos assiettes d'un peu de tout, pendant que je prenais le biberon de mon signal d'alarme favori. Je m'installai à ma place, la petite bien calée dans le creux de mon coude droit. Je réussis à manger tout en lui donnant son biberon comme me l'avait montré Maria.

_- Tu ne t'en sors pas si mal que ça finalement,_ minauda Ma' avec un large sourire et un regard doucereux à l'intention de ma fille.

_- T'emballe pas trop vite, c'est juste un biberon,_ la remis-je en place tout en prenant un peu plus d'omelette. _Au fait, il faudrait que tu t'occupes de la petite aujourd'hui, j'ai un déjeuner d'affaire et j'ai rendez-vous au spa à 5h._

_- Hors de question. Tu n'as qu'à la prendre avec toi, _me rembarra-t-elle._ Je te signale que le week-end je suis en congé._

_- Mais bien sûr,_ ricanai-je en essayant de me rappeler la dernière fois où elle était sortie pour autre chose que faire les courses ou emmener Mira chez le pédiatre. C_'est pour ça que tu passes ton temps à faire le ménage et tout le tralala..._

_- Ce que je fais de mes congés me regarde jeune fille et je te signale qu'il m'arrive de sortir ! De toute manière c'est non négociable. Tu vas devoir te débrouiller sans moi._

_- Ok._

Je n'aurais qu'à appeler une baby-sitter.

_- Et sans personne d'autre,_ ajouta-t-elle ayant deviné mes plans.

_- Quoi !? Mais c'est injuste ? T'es dure là ! Je vais faire comment avec le travail et le reste._

_- Tu trouveras bien par toi-même._

_- Ok... Je peux la prendre avec moi au travail... Mais je peux pas l'emmener avec moi au rodéo ! T'imagines le truc ? ET puis je peux pas non plus tuer quelqu'un quand elle est là à me regarder avec ses yeux de merlan frit !_

_- Je suis d'accord de la garder durant tes courses et tes petites histoires mais seulement pour ça. Et ça ne doit pas être tous les soirs !_ Finit-elle par conclure avant d'arquer un sourcil, _5h n'est pas une heure tardive pour aller au spa ?_

_- Si mais au moins je suis sûre d'être tranquille à cette heure-là._

Mini pouce gigota dans mes bras et je vis qu'elle avait fini son biberon sans baver partout. Heureuse, je tendis les bras en l'air pour qu'elle se retrouve au-dessus de ma tête et la secouai doucement.

Grave erreur, une seconde plus tard je me retrouvai avec du lait régurgité partout sur moi. Maria éclata de rire et Mira s'agita joyeusement pendant que moi je m'insultai tout en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain tenant mini troll à bout de bras.

Une fois la porte fermée à clef, je déposai la petite dans le relax que j'avais pris au passage dans le salon. Je commençai à me déshabiller et à enlever toute cette merde de sur moi avec un gant de toilette, puis fis couler un bon bain chaud avec plein de mousse. Alors que je me glissais dans l'eau, je remarquais que bébé dormait à point fermé et un sentiment de tendresse m'envahit face à cette vision reposante. Entièrement allongée dans la baignoire, je me sentit toute légère et profitai de ce moment de relaxation. Il n'était que 9 heures, j'avais donc encore beaucoup de temps pour profiter de cette chaleur apaisante et de cette odeur que dégageait le bain moussant. Je me surpris à jouer avec la mousse et à faire des formes bizarre sans trop savoir ce que je voulais réellement créer.

Tout ça ne me ressemblait pas, Eprouver des sentiments et jouer dans mon bain. Ce n'était pas moi mais visiblement devenir maman changeait une femme...

Après une demi-heure de ce petit manège, je me laissai glisser un peu plus dans l'eau ne laissant que ma tête en dehors. La température chaude m'entourant, le calme environnant me détendirent complètement. Je fermai mes yeux pour en savourer chaque instant.

Je dus m'endormir au bout d'un moment car ce fut Mira qui me réveilla avec ses pleurs. De plus l'eau du bain était gelée.

_- Et alors microbe ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ?_ Demandai-je, la voix devenue légèrement grave avec cette petite sieste.

Je me séchai rapidement et pris ma petite puce dans les bras. Ce fût à ce moment là que je sentis une odeur nauséabonde provenir d'elle, une odeur qui aurait du me tordre les tripes. Mais comme l'un de mes loisirs était la chasse à l'homme, les mauvaises odeurs je connaissais.

Bon j'avoue, ça me dégoutait mais pas au point de vomir mon petit-déjeuner.

Toujours nue comme un ver, je la changeai et lui mis d'autres vêtements plus chauds qui pourront la protéger de ce vent glacial qui percutait bruyamment mes fenêtres depuis quelques jours maintenant. Je m'habillai à mon tour, affublée d'un tailleur pantalon de couleur crème. Je rassemblai mes longs cheveux brun en un haut chignon très strict, bien loin de mes queues de cheval relâchées pour la danse. Avec l'aide de Maria, je préparai les affaires de Mira. Je n'en pris pas beaucoup étant donné que je faisais tout le trajet en poussette jusqu'à l'Eclipse et puis avant d'aller au spa je devais revenir à la maison sauf si le déjeuner d'affaire durait trop longtemps.

Une fois Mira emmitouflée dans sa chancelière avec un bonnet pour sa petite tête pleine de cheveux et protégée par une épaisse couverture ainsi que la protection transparente en plastique en cas de neige ou de pluie, je me préparai à mon tour.

- _Au restaurant, fais attention de t'être bien réchauffée les mains et le reste avant de la sortir de sa poussette, si tu la sors. Et n'oublie pas de lui enlever toutes ses couches aussi ! _Déblatéra Ma' qui semblait être sur le point de faire une crise d'angoisse.

_- Déstresse ! Je vais y arriver. Tu verras. A tantôt Ma'._

J'embrassai son front avec douceur et quittai l'appartement pour pénétrer dans l'ascenseur. Pour ma plus grande joie, mini pouce dormait paisiblement, son petit pouce gauche dans sa bouche.

_- Bonjour mademoiselle Swan,_ m'accueillit Richard à la sortie de l'ascenseur.

Richard était le concierge de l'immeuble et même si parfois certains étaient pénible avec lui, il était toujours de bonne humeur et gentil.

_- Bonjour Richard, comment allez-vous ?_ Souris-je contente de voir ce bon vieux concierge qui était raide dingue de ma Maria mais qui, trop timide, n'osait l'aborder pour un rendez-vous.

_- Ca va, comme toujours. Et vous ? Je vois que vous partez en balade avec votre adorable petite fille. Madame Maria ne vous accompagne-t-elle pas ?_

-_ Je vais à un déjeuner d'affaire en fait et comme Maria veut que je prenne mes responsabilités auprès de ma fille, je la prends avec moi._

_- Ha. Je vois. Dois-je interdire toute visite à votre appartement comme d'habitude mademoiselle ?_

_- Comme d'habitude Richard. Merci._

Je lui donnai un généreux billet en guise de pourboire et quittai l'immeuble. Je remontai aussitôt la capuche de mon manteau sur ma tête et partis en direction du restaurant. Durant la nuit, la ville avait enfilé un léger manteau de neige et avec mes hauts talons, je devais avouer que ce n'était pas facile de guider une poussette. Heureusement le restaurant n'était pas loin.

C'était l'un des nombreux avantages de mon appartement. Il était situé au milieu de tout : Restaurant, spa, magasin, l'entreprise, le Twilight,...

Quand on vit à New-York, c'était une bénédiction de pouvoir aller où on voulait à pied. Car prendre la voiture s'avérait vite fait être un vrai calvaire. Bien sûr j'ai toujours aimé conduire, et pratiqué des courses de rue à encore augmenter ce plaisir, mais vu les bouchons de la grosse pomme et mon manque de patience, j'ai vite oublié l'idée.

J'arrivai à l'Eclipse vers 12h25 et fus accueillie par Carmen Denali, la femme du patron de ce restaurant.

_- Bella ! Quelle heureuse surprise ma chérie ! Ca fait longtemps._

_- La dernière fois c'était à l'enterrement,_ acquiesçai-je sans préciser lequel, il n'y en avait pas besoin. Personne n'était venu à l'enterrement de Leha à l'exception de Maria, Mira et moi. Pourquoi ? Parce que Leha n'avait plus de famille, que ses rares amis vivaient dans l'Etat de Washington et que les gens de mon milieu et donc de celui de Jacob ne l'aimaient pas, juste parce qu'elle n'avait pas un compte en banque avec au minimum six chiffres. Les Denali n'échappaient pas à la règle mais je les appréciais tout de même. Du moins Carmen et son mari, Eleazar, parce que leurs filles, c'était une autre histoire, à l'exception de Kate.

_- Oui. Quel triste histoire n'est-ce pas. Enfin c'est la vie ! _Déclara madame Denali en balayant tout ça d'un geste de la main avant de se pencher sur la poussette. _Je vois que tu t'es enfin décidée à nous présenter ton petit bout, elle est magnifique ! Tu as fait du beau boulot._

Personne ne savait que Mira n'était pas ma fille. Les gens étaient extrêmement naïfs, je leur avais laissé croire que j'avais eu une aventure avec Seth, le frère de Leha et ils en avaient déduit que j'étais tombée enceinte de lui. Pour l'absence de rondeur, j'avais laissé les journalistes déblatérer leurs conneries sans jamais démentir. Et puis comme je passais tout mon temps à l'hosto pour Leha personne ne me voyait jamais sans mon manteau qui, Dieu merci, cachait mon absence de ventre. De plus, même si les gens savaient que Leha était à l'hôpital pour son cancer, personne n'était au courant qu'elle était enceinte. Alors une fois qu'elle avait accouché, j'étais restée à l'hôpital jusqu'à ce que l'on donne la permission de sortie à Mira. C'est-à-dire, deux jours après le décès de Leha.

Donc à part Maria, le médecin de Leha, une infirmière et mon avocat ainsi que le juge, personne n'était au courant pour l'adoption et c'était une bonne chose. Car je voulais que tout le monde croit qu'elle était ma fille et que son père était Seth. De plus ce n'était pas comme si j'avais menti. J'avais couché avec Seth à plusieurs reprises, cela aurait pu être la vérité. Pour ce qui était du reste, c'était les journalistes et les gens qui en avaient fait des déductions. Je n'avais fait que m'abstenir de démentir.

_- Elle est magnifique. Au fait, tes invités sont là depuis une demi-heure déjà !_ Annonça Carmen, me sortant ainsi de mes songes.

_- J'espère bien_, répliquai-je et elle me guida jusqu'à ma table habituelle.

Je venais ici uniquement pour les affaires et je prenais toujours la même table. La plus reculée et la plus isolée.

Arrivée à ma table, les deux personnes installées se levèrent quand Carmen annonça ma présence. Comme ils me tournaient le dos, ils ne pouvaient me voir. Ce fût Carmen qui les avait placé ainsi, selon mes directives. Je prenais toujours la place qui me permettait d'avoir un regard sur la salle, mes invités avait donc celles qui lui tournaient le dos.

Quand la première silhouette se retourna, je tombai nez à nez avec une femme grande, mince, longs cheveux blonds aux yeux bleus, plantureuse, sexy,... Une femme possédant tout pour faire saliver les hommes et verdir de jalousie les femmes. Son jumeau, qui prit plus de temps pour se retourner, était du même type, grand, musclé, blond aux yeux bleus, cheveux mi-long blonds, sexy,... Bref tout comme sa soeur il devait en faire pâlir plus d'une et devait donner des envies de meurtre à plus d'un.

_- Bonjour, je suis Rosalie Hale et voici mon frère Jasper,_ se présenta la blonde avec un sourire crispé et un regard dur et glacial qui me rendit septique. Si elle voulait devenir ma collègue de danse, elle était mal parti.

_- Isabella Swan, _lançai-je en ignorant sa main tendue et en m'installant à ma place.

Je frictionnai mes mains dans l'attente de les réchauffer et enlevai le plastique de la poussette, la couverture de sur Mira ainsi que son bonnet. Je la laissai quand même dans sa chancelière afin qu'elle reste bien emmitouflée au chaud. Cependant grâce à ma délicatesse légendaire, je réveillai le petit bout et je décidai donc de la sortir et de la prendre dans mes bras après avoir vérifié que mes mains n'étaient plus froides.

_- C'est votre fille ? _S'émerveilla la femme des glaces laissant tomber son masque et souriant de toutes ses dents à ma fille. _Elle est magnifique._

_- On n'est pas là pour parler chiffon,_ la réprimandai-je en me morigénant d'avoir accepté de prendre ma fille. _Commandez et puis dites-moi ce que vous avez à me dire._

- _Mademoiselle ! S'il vous plait, _interpella le blond en rivant son regard sur une serveuse qui passait près de nous.

_- Oui monsieur ?_

_- Nous aimerions commander,_ déclara-t-il gentiment, trop gentiment ! Comment allait-il faire pour gérer mon entreprise s'il était aussi mielleux ! Bon sang, J'allais devoir renvoyer Weber...

Nous commandâmes notre repas et avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, j'éructai :

_- J'espère que vous ne comptez pas commander mon entreprise monsieur, parce qu'avec ce comportement doucereux, je mets la clef sous la porte dans 2 mois ! Et vous vous êtes trop froide pour être prof de danse._

- _Ca tombe bien parce que je ne suis pas professeur de danse mais par contre mon frère si. Angéla ne vous a pas prévenu ? _Demanda amusée blondie.

_- Enlevez ce sourire de votre visage. Ce n'est pas ainsi que vous aurez votre place dans l'entreprise. Et non Angéla ne m'a rien dit,_ grondai-je en la toisant sévèrement mais cette Rosalie ne cilla même pas, ce qui me radoucit.

Elle serait parfaite dans mon entreprise, dure, froide, effrontée, avec du caractère et j'en passe. Je savais que je venais de lui dire le contraire, mais rien de mieux que de tester une personne en la menaçant de ne pas faire partie de l'entreprise. Tous mes employés avaient été pris ainsi. On les menaçait et si jamais ils montraient le moindre signe de faiblesse, on les dégageait.

_- Bien monsieur Hale, à vous. Votre soeur a fait ses preuves et a désormais un job mais qu'en sera-t-il de vous ?_ Demandais-je en me tournant vers lui tout en remarquant du coin de l'oeil l'immense sourire de mademoiselle Hale, un sur deux. Finalement Angéla gardera peut-être son poste.

_- Je ne vois pas ce que je peux dire. Nous venons d'un milieu modeste ma soeur et moi. Nous sommes orphelins depuis l'âge de 2 ans et pour payer nos études nous avons collectionné les petits boulots, Rose à Harvard et moi à Julliard,_ débita Jasper d'un ton doux.

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre bibliographie ! Je veux que vous me montriez de quoi vous êtes capable pour ce job, _lui expliquai-je durement pour essayer de sortir quelque chose de bon qui me ferait dire qu'il est fait pour ce job. Gentil est une des qualités qu'il faut pour être prof mais il faut aussi avoir de l'autorité, une confiance en soi, de la détermination et être créatif. Pour les chorégraphie mais aussi pour ne pas barber les élèves durant leur cours, il faut qu'ils aient envie de venir. Surtout qu'en plus de ça, nous avons des cours pour les juniors, qui peuvent avoir jusque 3 ans et demi.

Je ne testais pas sur la pratique les gens, juste sur leur caractère et les autres critères psychologique. Pour ce qui est de la pratique c'est Angéla qui s'en occupe et une fois satisfaite, elle me les envoyaient.

_- Vous voulez savoir de quoi je suis capable pour ce job ? Et bien je ne saurais vous dire. Je le veux car je sais que je suis un excellent professeur, pas seulement parce que tout le monde me le dit mais parce que j'en suis tout à fait conscient. Je suis gentil sans faire ami-ami avec les élèves mais en même temps je suis très exigeant et cela aurait pu poser problème mais ma gentillesse fait que non. Je sais être autoritaire quand il le faut. Quand j'ai un but, je ne le lâche pas jusqu'à ce que je l'atteigne. J'ai beaucoup d'aisance pour trouver des chorégraphies et je me débrouille plutôt bien pour inventer des activités en rapport avec la danse, car je trouve qu'avec les activités on apprend énormément, voire autant qu'en dansant. Voilà pourquoi je sais que je suis fait pour ce job mais vous dire ce dont je suis capable..._

_- Hey bien... Mademoiselle Weber avait raison d'insister sur vous deux pour que je vous laisse une chance,_ annonçai-je tout en me demandant s'ils ne seraient pas parents avec Maria même si c'était impossible. Mais bon sang, comment ce type avait-il fait pour dire exactement ce que je voulais sans lire dans mes pensées !?

Nos repas arrivèrent et nous parlâmes de tous les détails concernant leur nouveau travail respectif. Mira resta sagement dans mes bras durant tout le déjeuner à regarder toutes les lampes dans la pièce. Une fois le repas et le dessert fini, je donnai rapidement le biberon à ma puce tout en donnant les dernières directives pour leur contrat. Ensuite nous nous séparâmes sur une poignée de main et je réglai l'addition. Je quittai le restaurant avec un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres et partis d'un pas léger.

Alors que j'arrivais à un carrefour, une voix s'éleva soudain :

_- Aïe !_

Je regardai tout autour de moi, pour voir d'où provenait la voix sans succès avant de brusquement sentir le sol se dérober sous moi et de tomber par terre. Heureusement, j'eus le réflexe de lâcher la poussette pour ne pas la faire tomber et grâce à la neige elle était coincée.

_- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire tomber mais vous marchiez sur moi,_ s'excusa une voix paniquée.

Mes yeux croisèrent alors deux émeraude flamboyantes.

**Bièce : Stupide.**


	4. Alice Brandon

**Alice Brandon**

-_ Je suis vraiment désolé madame ! _Répéta affolée la personne aux prunelles d'un vert magnifique, et qui en cet instant, était rempli d'inquiétude et de peur.

On aurait dit un animal sauvage que l'on venait d'acculer contre un mur et qui ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire pour disparaître de la vue des gens.

_- Ce n'est pas votre faute,_ réussis-je à articulée pendant que mes yeux s'attardaient sans la moindre gène sur cette silhouette si fine et si peu habillée pour cette saison.

Je me redressai avec mal sur mes hauts talons et la vive douleur à ma hanche gauche me signala l'arrivée d'un beau bleu. Je coulais un regard vers Mira qui dormait paisiblement dans son landau et n'avait pas conscience de ce qui venait de se passer autour d'elle. Je tendis ma main vers cette fille trop maigre et trop peu vêtue. Ses longs cheveux d'un noir ébène lui recouvrèrent le visage au moment où elle secoua négativement la tête pour refuser ma main. Je n'y prêtai pas la moindre attention et laissai ma main tendue jusqu'à ce que finalement ses petits doigts s'y glissèrent. Je l'aidai à se redresser, lâchai sa main et me mis en route. Voyant qu'elle ne me suivait pas, je lui balançai d'un ton sec :

_- Hey bien quoi ? Tu voudrais peut-être que je te porte sur mon dos ?_

Sa main qui replaçait ses cheveux emmêlés et sales se figea face à mon ton. Son regard se posa sur moi, incertain. Quand la pièce tomba enfin dans son esprit, je vis ses yeux s'embuer et elle se précipita à ma suite en trébuchant. Je repris ma marche, ne lui prêtant pas plus attention jusqu'à notre arrivée à mon immeuble. J'ignorai les regards des passants sur moi et cette petite ainsi que la mine surprise de Richard.

Arrivée devant la porte de mon immense appartement, la stupidité de mon acte me frappa.

Je venais de demander à une fille vivant dans les rues de me suivre jusqu'à chez moi. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais fais ça.

Et puis mon regard dériva sur cette petite chose fragile à mes côtés, grelotant de froid et qui réveillait en moi quelque chose que je n'aurais su identifier. Cette même chose que Mira me faisait ressentir et qui m'effrayait.

_- Bon. Surtout pas un mot, Maria va sûrement péter un câble alors laisse moi m'en charger, _lui ordonnai-je alors qu'elle me regardait comme si j'étais folle. Elle aurait peut-être bien raison...

Je pris la naine encore endormie dans mes bras, un bouclier si jamais Ma' aurait des envies de meurtre sur moi. Puis j'ouvris la porte de l'appartement et poussai la poussette à l'intérieur, la sans abri sur mes pas. A peine j'eus fini de ranger la poussette dans le hall, que Maria surgit de la cuisine. Je la vis sourire en me regardant tenir le bébé. Cependant, son sourire disparût bien vite quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'autre personne présente dans l'entrée.

_- Isabella Marie Swan... _débuta dans un murmure à peine audible mon ancienne nourrice.

Je déglutis difficilement et reculai d'un pas, effrayée par cette petite femme.

_- Avant de dire ou de faire quoi que __ce__ soit, laisse moi m'expliquer ! _Suppliai-je presque, mon regard naviguant entre le couteau qu'elle avait en main et son regard incendiaire. A choisir, j'aurais préféré qu'elle m'éventre je crois...

_- Bon... Heu... Je rentrais du restaurant... Quand... Heu... Et __bien..._ Je n'en menais pas large et mon bégaiement n'arrangea rien. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de déblatérer d'un coup :

-_ Ecoute Maria, j'ai marché sur cette pauvre petite et elle a du avoir super mal ! Surtout que la poussette lui __ait__ passé dessus aussi. En plus t'as vu comment elle est habillée et t'as vu le temps ! __Ce__ serait inhumain de la laisser dehors._

- _Inhumain... Hein_? Fit-elle un sourcil arqué avant de soupirer.

La tempête était passée avant même de nous atteindre. Merci mon Dieu. Je lui tirai la langue et son regard surpris me fit rire. Moi même je ne me reconnaissais pas.

_- Bon, il n'est que quinze heure__s__, _annonçai-je en regardant furtivement mon gsm. Puis je me tournai vers la fillette avec un petit sourire que j'espérais être rassurant.

-_ Je vais te montrer la salle de bain et te donner tout ce dont tu as besoin pour te laver. Pendant ce temps je vais parler avec Maria et après nous irons ensemble au spa,_ repris-je sans lui donner la moindre occasion d'objecter.

Elle hocha de la tête en rougissant pendant que je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain qui était réservé aux invités. Je lui montrai l'emplacement de tout le nécessaire de toilette, et partis rapidement chercher un pantalon de training et un t-shirt qui serait sûrement trop grand pour elle.

_- Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi vous faites __ça__... Je tiens à vous dire merci, _balbutia la gamine dont je ne connaissais toujours pas l'identité, quand je revins lui déposer les vêtements dans la salle de bain.

_- Je ne le sais pas moi-même,_ me contentai-je de répondre avec un léger haussement des épaules. _Mais de rien et tutoies-moi, s'il te plait. Je m'appelle Bella au fait et toi? _Ajoutai-je avec un peu plus d'entrain, espérant dissiper le malaise entre nous.

_- Alice Brandon, _répondit-elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Elle baissa la tête et même sans ça j'avais tout de suite compris qu'elle mentait.

Je ne fis pour autant aucune remarque et la laissai se rafraîchir tranquillement, prenant la direction d'où se trouvait Ma' flanquée de Mira toujours endormie. Je lui avais effectivement refourguée la petite un peu plutôt, afin de pouvoir m'occuper d'Alice.

_- Alors ? Que comptes-tu faire ? _Me demanda de but en blanc ma mère de cœur occupée à préparer le souper, tout en tenant fermement Mira.

_- Et bien... Si Alice est d'accord, je vais apprendre à la connaître. Ensuite lui proposer de venir vivre ici et pour le reste on verra._

_- Je ne vais pas te dire que c'est une mauvaise idée tout ça. D'abord parce que tu le sais déjà et ensuite... Parce que je ne t'ai jamais vu t'investir auprès de personne. Excepté Jacob..._

_- Si on pouvait juste... _grimaçai-je pas très sûre de vouloir commencer sur ce terrain-là. Je laissais ma phrase en suspend sachant pertinemment que Maria comprendrait.

_- D'accord Isla. Seulement, pour l'instant, ne t'investis pas trop avec cette petite. Tu ne la connais pas et elle est peut-être dangereuse._

_- Ma' ! _Gémis-je exaspérée. _T'as vu comment elle est petite et menue ? Comment veux-tu..._

_- Elle a raison__, _m'interromps une petite voix cristalline.

Je sursautai et toisai ma protégée surprise par la rapidité de sa douche. La réplique cinglante qui me vint resta coincée dans ma gorge en voyant la sublime créature qui me regardait de ses grands yeux de biche.

-_ Alice ? _Croassai-je complètement sous le choc.

_- Oui ? _Couina-t-elle en se trémoussant mal à l'aise. Je la contemplai et ouvris plusieurs fois la bouche sans savoir quoi dire.

La fille minuscule, maigrichonne, avec des cheveux crasseux, emmêlés et collés les uns aux autres, dont la peau était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de saleté était devenue désormais... une beauté à couper le souffle.

Sa peau laiteuse semblait être celle d'un bébé. Ses longs cheveux ébène lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos et brillaient de vie malgré toutes ses fourches. Je pouvais enfin admirer son beau visage aux traits gracieux. Elle avait de fines lèvres et un petit nez aquilin qui lui donnait des allures de poupée. Ses longs cils épais et sombres contrastaient avec ses iris verte dans lesquels une nouvelle lueur avait pris vie et dont je ne lui avais jamais vu au cours de ces deux dernières heures.

Cependant, ce qui me choqua le plus fût l'âge qu'elle paraissait désormais. Au début je lui donnais quinze ans tout au plus et désormais elle semblait presque de mon âge...

_- Quel âge as-tu ? _Ma question s'échappa de mes lèvres dans un murmure.

_- J'ai vingt-quatre ans, _répondit-elle toute guillerette en s'approchant de moi, comme si on se connaissait depuis longtemps.

Pour une raison que j'ignorais, j'étais déjà attachée à Alice sans même la connaître.

_- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? _Proposa Maria avec un grand sourire. Visiblement, elle aussi semblait l'apprécier..

_- Heu... Je ne... voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité, _balbutia-t-elle passant d'un pied sur l'autre. La lueur dans ses yeux avait disparue ainsi que son air joyeux.

_- Tu es ici chez toi désormais Alice__, _sommai-je sur un ton dur. Maria marmonna quelque chose dans ses dents que je ne compris pas et Alice se mit à sangloter en secouant la tête rageusement.

_- Si c'est une blague, ce n'est vraiment pas marrant, _pleura-t-elle ses bras s'enroulant autour d'elle comme pour se protéger.

Je m'approchai lentement de peur de l'effrayer. Avec douceur, je l'attirai à moi et la laissai pleurer tout son soule. Je remarquai qu'elle faisait une tête de moins que moi et aussi qu'elle n'avait aucune force musculaire, quand elle essaya de me repousser.

_- Ce n'est pas une blague. Je sais que cela peut paraître fou, mais je veux que tu restes vivre ici avec nous_tentai-je de la rassurer d'une voix douce et avec un petit sourire quand elle redressa la tête pour me regarder.

_- Mais tu ne me connais même pas, _se récria-t-elle complètement dépassée par ce que je lui offrais. Derrière moi Maria grommela avant de soupirer. De nouveau je n'y compris rien et n'en avais cure.

_- Je sais. Cependant, quelque chose chez toi me pousse à te faire confiance et même si je voudrais que ce ne soit pas le cas, je t'apprécie déjà. Ne me demande pas pourquoi je n'en sais rien._

_- Et si j'étais un monstre ? Si je te volais ? Si je venais à..._

_- Le fait que tu exposes tou__s__ ces points me prouve que tu ne le fera__s __jamais, _contrai-je sûre de moi.

La jeune femme me fixa un moment, pesant sûrement le pour et le contre.

Mon cœur loupa un battement lorsque je la vis acquiescer et une joie que je n'avais encore jamais éprouvé, en dehors de Jack et Maria, me submergea. Ma main se glissa d'elle-même dans celle de ma nouvelle amie.

Car oui, je la considérais déjà comme une amie.

J'avais toujours fonctionné ainsi. Je n'attendais pas de voir si ça fonctionnerait pour décider si oui ou non je serais amie avec tel ou tel personne. Ça venait naturellement et dés le début. Si cela ne marchait pas, cela signifiait que je ne serais probablement jamais amie avec la personne. J'avais toujours fonctionné ainsi, jusqu'à présent du moins.

Les seules personnes avec qui je ne m'autorisais pas à être amie, même si j'en éprouvais l'envie, étaient mes collègues ou employés. J'avais toujours été ainsi, malheureusement, et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que j'avais toujours refusé les sorties de Jacob avec Angéla.

_- Bon les filles vous vous installe__z __pour manger__, p__arce que vous ne serez jamais à l'heure pour le spa sinon. D'ailleurs, __tu__ ne dois pas les prévenir qu'une personne t'accompagne ? _Me demanda Maria en nous tendant à chacune une assiette avec un sandwich. Un petit quatre heures avant de partir ne nous ferait pas de mal.

_- Pas besoin. Souviens-toi que je suis une Swan__, _ris-je en regardant Lice engloutir son goûter en quelques bouchées bien remplies. N'ayant pas très faim, je lui tendis le mien qu'elle accepta et mangea tout aussi rapidement.

Elle devait vraiment être affamée.

_- Tu veux quelqu__e__ chose d'autre à manger ma puce ? _Demanda Ma' en la couvant d'un regard tendre. Rien que par ce regard et ces quelques mots, je sus que ma mère de cœur acceptait Alice et ne remettrait plus en doute son arrivée dans la maison.

C'était fou tout ce qu'il pouvait arriver en seulement quelques heures de temps. Comment des liens pouvaient se tisser aussi vite...

Alice secoua la tête en piquant un fard. Je me levai et allai récupérer Mira dans son relax. Maria l'y avait installée afin de pouvoir nous préparer nos sandwichs.

_- Alors petit bouchon ? On a faim ? _Demandai-je à ma petite princesse qui était désormais réveillée et commençait à râler. Je lui préparai son biberon et me dirigeai dans le salon pour le lui donner, avec Alice sur mes talons.

_- Tu as vraiment une fille magnifique, _me complimenta-t-elle en regardant ma fille avec des yeux brillants de tendresse.

_- Tu veux lui donner le biberon ? _Proposai-je en guise de remerciement.

La voyant hésiter, je lui fourguai mon mini pouce dans les bras et lui donnai le biberon. Comme je m'en doutais, elle s'en tira comme un chef avec la petite. Cette dernière ne bougea pas d'un pouce, son regard rivé sur Lice, ses petits doigts tenant fermement une poignée de cheveux.

_- Faudra couper tout __ça__, _annonçai-je en lui prenant une mèche de cheveux, avant de commencer à déblatérer sur tout ce qu'on allait faire au spa et sur le fait qu'elle serait encore plus magnifique qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Je passai aussi rapidement un coup de fil à Tanya Denali, la fille de Carmen, pour lui demander si elle pouvait fermer un peu plus tard ce soir, afin que je passe faire un peu de shopping pour une amie. Elle accepta sans rechigner sachant pertinemment que rien qu'avec moi elle allait doubler son chiffre d'affaire. C'était un de mes nombreux privilèges, celui de pouvoir demander à ce qu'on garde les magasins ouverts.

Je n'appréciais pas trop Tanya qui pour moi était trop superficielle et refaite de partout. Je savais que j'étais, dans un sens, superficielle aussi. C'était ce qui arrivait quand on vivait dans un monde comme le mien, la superficialité était de mise. Mais j'essayais de l'être le moins possible tout de même.

_- Je me sens bizarre, _avoua soudainement ma nouvelle amie. Mira dormait paisiblement dans ses bras avec un petit bout de langue dépassant de ses fines lèvres.

_- Pourquoi ? _La question était stupide, je savais. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de la poser.

_- J'ai vécu pendant huit ans dans la rue. Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai fait pour survivre autant de temps mais j'y suis arrivée. Et maintenant que je n'y suis plus, la peur et l'angoisse de mourir de faim, de froid, ou autre est toujours là... Malgré que je sais que je suis en sécurité ici..._

_- Il te faudra du temps pour te défaire de toutes ces émotions après tant de temps passé dans la rue, _concédai-je en me levant. Je pris précautionneusement ma princesse dans les bras et partis en direction de sa chambre. Je la déposai dans son petit lit et quittai cette dernière sans un bruit. Alice qui m'avait suivi, attendit que la porte soit fermée pour reprendre la parole.

_- Oui mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que tout __ça__ n'est qu'un rêve et que je vais me réveiller. Combien de chance avais-je de tomber sur quelqu'un qui décide sur un coup de tête de m'héberger sans rien savoir de moi ? _Me demanda-t-elle effarée.

Un coup de tête... Elle avait raison. J'avais agi sur un coup de tête, je n'avais pas réfléchi une seconde. Cependant, je restais persuadée que c'était la seule chose à faire. S'il fallait le refaire, je le referais sans hésitation.

_- Au moins une visiblement__, _rétorquai-je doucement en partant en direction du hall. J'enfilai un manteau et Maria arriva avec un autre manteau qu'elle tendit à Lice.

Nous sortîmes de l'appartement et nous nous engouffrâmes dans l'ascenseur.

_- Tout __ça__ me semble surréaliste. On ne se connaît même pas, _débita Alice en tirant sur les manches trop grandes de son manteau.

_- Et bien nous apprendrons au fil du temps à nous connaître, _m'agaçai-je avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. _Ecoute Alice, je ne suis pas du genre à proposer à n'importe qu'elle sans ab__ri__ de venir vivre chez moi._

_- C'est pourtant ce que tu viens de faire, _répliqua cette petite chose fragile mais à la langue bien pendue.

_- Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, _me récriai-je au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur nous.

J'ignorai les quelques regards qui se posèrent sur nous et traversai le hall d'un pas furibonde. Elle était têtue, tout comme moi, et cela m'énervait qu'elle puisse remettre en question ma façon de faire. J'avais toujours agi comme ça au grand damne de Maria et même parfois de Jacob. Mais c'était qui j'étais. Une fois plongée dans le froid hivernal de New-York, je tentai de me calmer en vain et la réplique que Lice me balança n'arrangea rien :

_- Bien sûr que je suis n'importe qui ! Tu ne sais rien de moi !_

_- Tu radotes__, _grommelai-je en lui jetant un regard peu amène.

_- Si tu n'étais pas aussi tête de mule je n'aurais pas besoin de radoter, _me rabroua Lice avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Non mais c'était pas vrai ça ! Elle avait pas bientôt fini de me casser les oreilles. Et c'était quoi ce sourire hein ?

_- Tu peux continuer autant que tu veux à me souler avec le fait qu'on ne se connaît pas et que je ne devrais pas agir ainsi avec toi. Mais __ça__ ne changera rien. J'ai décidé que tu vivrais à la maison un point c'est tout__, _souris-je fière de ma répartie.

_- Et si je refuse ? _Renchérit-elle avec un sourire plus large que le précédant.

_- Tu as déjà accepté Lice__, _lui rappelai-je avec un regard mauvais. Mon sourire s'étant évanoui en comprenant qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

_- Lice ? J'aime bien se surnom. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu es irresponsable !_

_- Oui maman, _soupirai-je en bifurquant à gauche, encore quelques minutes et nous serions au chaud.

_- Cette histoire est complètement folle ! _Finit-elle par conclure. Sainte mère de Dieu ! Il lui en avait fallu du temps pour comprendre que je ne laisserais pas tomber non plus.

_- C'est l'histoire de tout une vie, _raillai-je en lui lançant un petit regard entendu.

Nous marchâmes le reste du trajet dans un silence total. Plongée dans mes réflexions, j'essayais tant bien que mal de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées et surtout de trouver une explication plausible au fait que j'étais désormais amie avec une SDF ou plutôt une ancienne SDF.

Je savais que je fonctionnais ainsi. J'étais impulsive et me fiais à mon instinct. Ça avait marché pour Maria, Jacob, Leah, Mira et même Richard ! Alors pourquoi pas avec Alice?

Je soupirai d'agacement, furieuse d'accorder de l'importance à ce que Maria et Alice disaient et surtout pensaient. Je savais au fond de moi que tout irait bien mais leurs paroles, leurs inquiétudes s'insinuaient en moi.

Et si Alice me trahissait de quelque façon que ce soit ?

_"Ne te fies qu'à toi même Bells, suis ton instinct, ton coeur. Il ne te trahira jamais."_

Les paroles de Jacob me revinrent à l'esprit, laissant une douce chaleur s'emparer de mon être.

J'hochai de la tête comme pour confirmer les dires de mon meilleur ami. Je devais suivre mon instinct. Je devais laisser mon cœur prendre le dessus. Comme je l'avais toujours fait.

_- Toi et moi on sera inséparable, _proclamai-je en m'arrêtant subitement. Alice, qui faillit me rentrer dedans, me regarda ou plutôt me sonda durant plusieurs secondes.

_- Quelque chose en moi me dit que tu as raison,_ acquiesça-t-elle sur un ton déterminé.

Elle qui essayait de me convaincre un peu plutôt que tout ça était une mauvaise idée était désormais d'accord avec moi. Comme quoi, il n'y avait que les idiots qui ne changeaient pas d'avis.

Nous nous remîmes à marcher silencieusement et une fois arrivées au spa nous fûmes accueillies par Jessica Stanley, la directrice du spa. Son sourire forcé s'effaça quelques instants en voyant que je n'étais pas seule avant de revenir aussitôt placarder son beau visage qui était trop maquillé à mon goût. Quel gâchis de se cacher sous une tonne de maquillage alors qu'elle possédait un si beau visage.

- _Mademoiselle Swan ! Nous vous attendions ! _Me salua Jess avec dans les yeux une ombre de contrariété. _On ne m'a pas prévenue que vous veniez accompagnée, _reprit-elle le regard rivé sur Alice.

_- Je ne l'étais pas à la base, _répondis-je froidement. Et quand ses prunelles bleu électrique se posèrent sur moi, je la fusilla du regard lui faisant ravaler l'envie de toiser mon amie, _c'est un changement de dernière minute._

_- Ho ! Bien sûr ! Suivez-moi mesdames, _bafouilla-t-elle tout d'un coup mal à l'aise face à mon comportement hostile.

Nous la suivîmes jusqu'aux cabines où nous nous y glissâmes afin de nous dévêtir et d'enfiler le peignoir d'une douceur exquise. Pendant que j'enlevais mes vêtements, je donnai les ordres à Jessica concernant Alice et lui demandai à ce qu'on s'occupe rapidement de nous.

Nous restâmes près de trois heures dans le spa à nous faire masser, manucurer, coiffer, épiler,...

La nouvelle coupe de Lice me faisait d'ailleurs pensée à celle d'un hérisson. Elle avait choisi de couper court et de faire des petites pointes.

Une fois tout cela fait, nous terminâmes notre voyage dans un bain rempli de lait parfumé. Un vrai petit coin de paradis où l'on pouvait se détendre et sentir notre peau devenir aussi douce que de la soie.

Alice et moi parlâmes de tout et de rien sans toute fois évoquer nos vies privées respectives, en même temps la mienne était presque entièrement étalée dans la presse people, je dis bien presque. Les rires qui s'échappaient de nos bouchent étaient si spontanés, pleins de vie et si complices que l'on aurait pu croire qu'elle et moi étions de bonnes vieilles copines et non deux filles qui ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures seulement.

Nous quittâmes le spa vers dix-neuf heures, et le temps que nous traversâmes la ville à pied pour arriver au magasin de Tanya, il était près de vingt heures.

Marcher ne me dérangeait pas et cela ne semblait pas déranger Alice qui continuait de me donner son avis sur tout et rire sans arrêt.

Arrivées devant le magasin, je n'eus pas le temps de poser ma main sur la porte pour la pousser que cette dernière s'ouvrit sur une blonde plantureuse refaite d'absolument partout.

_- Bonjour Tanya, _dis-je sur un ton un peu cassant malgré moi. Cette fille m'irritait même quand elle ne faisait rien. Je ne pouvais pas l'apprécier et c'était réciproque. Malheureusement nous venions d'un monde où le fait de côtoyer des gens pour leur juste valeur et parce qu'on les appréciait était facultatif.

_- Isabella ! __Ça__ faisait longtemps ma jolie, _minauda la blonde en plaquant un baiser plein de gloss sur ma joue. J'essuyai discrètement cette dernière et me tournai vers Alice avec un grand sourire, oubliant l'autre greluche.

_- Voilà ! Tu as carte blanche, chois__is__ ce que tu veux. Tu peux prendre absolument tout ce que tu veux, _lui annonçai-je toute joyeuse d'un coup.

Je ne portais peut-être pas Tanya dans mon cœur mais je ne pouvais pas réfuter le fait qu'elle possédait le magasin le plus génial de tout New-York. Toutes les créations des plus grands stylistes se trouvaient ici. Je ne faisais mon shopping qu'ici, du moins pour ce qui concernait New-York.

Alice slaloma entre les rayons d'un pas hésitant, ses yeux brillaient de milles feux face à toutes ces créations à couper le souffle. Cependant pas une fois elle n'en toucha une.

Après plusieurs minutes à la voir airer ainsi, je décidai d'y mettre mon grain de sel.

_- Elles ne vont pas te manger tu sais, _ris-je en m'approchant d'elle. Elle sursauta et me regarda en rougissant.

_- C'est tellement bea__u__... Je ne peux pas accepter, _souffla-t-elle gênée.

_- Ho que si tu vas accepter ! Et plutôt deux fois qu'une, _assurai-je sur un ton menaçant qui la fit trembler.

_- Mais..._

_- Il n'y a pas de mais Lice. Si tu vis sous mon toit, ce ne sera pas habillée comme une clodo. Et je refuse que tu portes des vêtements de basse classe ! Donc tu vas bouger tes fesses et aller essayer tous les vêtements que je te donnerais. Et si tu n'arrives pas à te décider sur les fringues, je le ferais à ta place. Compris ?_

Elle grogna mais accepta tout de fois et alla s'enfermer dans une des cabines. Je me mis à parcourir les étalages et à quasiment dévaliser le magasin. Alice essaya tout ce que je lui donnai. Et si au début elle était plutôt réticente et pas dans son élément, très vite elle y prit goût et se laissa aller donnant son avis. Pendant que Lice essayait tout ces vêtements, je téléphonai à Maria pour lui demander de préparer la chambre d'amis. Ce qu'elle avait déjà fait bien sûr.

Je fus agréablement surprise de remarquer que tout allait chez Alice ! Et quand je dis tout c'était tout ! Même un sac poubelle avec de la merde étalé dessus lui irait à la perfection. Ce n'était pas les vêtements qui l'embellissaient, c'était elle qui embellissait les vêtements.

Après deux heures d'essayage, nous nous retrouvâmes à la caisse. Sous les protestations et râles de mon amie, je lui achetai absolument tout ce qu'elle avait aimé, faisant ainsi le bonheur de Tanya.

Alors que je demandais à cette dernière de tout m'envoyer demain matin à sept heures tapante, je sentis Alice se tendre à mes côtés. Je posai mon regard sur elle et vis qu'elle fixait l'entrée, livide.

Je me tournai alors vers l'entrée du magasin pour tomber sur un adonis.

_- Edward ! _S'anima joyeusement Tanya en lui sautant au cou.


	5. Le frère

**Le frère**

Alice agrippa mon bras avec force et me tira brusquement de façon à ce que je la cache du dénommé Edward qui semblait tant l'effrayer. Je n'émis pas la moindre protestation, étant bien trop occupée à contempler avec amusement ce beau gosse se faire agresser par Tanya.

Oui, j'avais bien dit agressé.

A partir du moment où vous grimacez un sentiment de dégoût, que vous restez droit comme un "I" et que vous semblez attendre poliment mais froidement qu'on vous relâche, j'appelle ça une agression.

_- Pourrais-tu me relâcher Tanya, s'il te plait ? _Réclama durement le bel âtre en reculant brusquement à l'instant même où Miss Denali daigna enfin le laisser respirer.

Un sourire amusé s'afficha joyeusement sur mes lèvres quand je la vis reculer comme si on l'avait giflée. J'eus quand même un peu de peine pour elle, elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être repoussée ou même d'essuyer un refus de la part de la gente masculine.

Mon regard qui fixait toujours le visage rosi de Tanya coula en direction du jeune homme, qui venait d'entrer et de refroidir l'ainée des filles Denali.

A peu de chose près, il devait mesurer dans les un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Un mètre quatre-vingt-dix de beauté mystérieuse et hypnotisante.

Maintenant que l'autre pimbêche s'était reculée, je pouvais enfin le contempler à ma guise.

Il avait du style. Jean's foncé élimé accompagné d'une veste en cuir brune sous laquelle se dissimulait une chemise unie de couleur mauve. Je pouvais presque voir se dessiner dessous ses pectoraux musclés. Je ne pouvais quitter des yeux sa peau qui semblait aussi douce que celle d'un bébé et venant d'un homme c'était plutôt rare. Je contemplai son visage aux traits carrés, masculins. Avec sa peau halée, on aurait dit qu'il venait de passer ces dernières semaines au soleil. Sa barde de deux trois jours contrastait avec ses fines lèvres. Ses épais sourcils étaient broussailleux et faisaient ressortir le vert de ses yeux dont l'absence de toutes émotions me noua le ventre. Sa tignasse désordonnée était d'une magnifique couleur cuivrée et semblait tellement soyeuse. Mes doigts me picotaient tellement l'envie de caresser ses mèches rebelles me submergeait avec force...

_- Bon Dieu... Faut qu'on sorte d'ici, _réussis-je à articuler en me saisissant brusquement du bras de ma nouvelle amie.

Sans un autre regard pour ce dieu vivant, je me précipitai hors de l'établissement. Avant que la porte ne se referme sur nous j'hurlai à l'intention de la blonde que mes affaires devaient être apportées à sept heures tapante. Je n'eus pas le temps d'entendre sa réponse que déjà Alice nous engouffrait dans la foule opaque de New-York.

L'amusement qui m'avait envahi un peu plus tôt avait totalement disparu, laissant place à un trouble désagréable.

Le retour fût calme, Lice ne moufta pas et s'entêta à garder le regard fixé droit devant elle. Elle marchait d'un pas rapide et constant. Elle ne cessait de se tortiller les doigts nerveusement et l'apparition de petites rides sur son front me confirmait d'autant plus son état soucieux. Etant encore bien trop chamboulée par cette rencontre hasardeuse, je décidai de ne pas commencer mon interrogatoire envers elle tout de suite. Je préférais calmer la sensation désagréable qui s'était logée dans mon ventre ainsi que mes pensées peu catholiques avant de me plonger dans ce qui venait de se passer vis-à-vis du comportement d'Alice.

Une fois rentrées, Alice disparut aussitôt dans la salle de bain. Je criai rapidement qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait avant de partir en direction de la cuisine où j'y trouvais Maria en pleine discussion avec ma fille.

_- Arrête d'essayer de corrompre ma fille ! _Narguai-je Ma' avec un sourire quelque peu crispé.

Ma mère de cœur se tourna vers moi avec un sourire moqueur prête à me lancer une réplique de grand chef. Cependant, quand elle vit mon regard, son sourire disparut laissant place à une mine inquiète. Elle posa sa spatule en bois, ferma la casserole d'où se dégageait une odeur de sauce bolognaise qui émoustilla mes sens déjà bien à fleur de peau à cause de cet homme d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Je la vis tripoter ma fille quelques secondes, sûrement pour vérifier qu'elle était bien attachée à son relax installé sur la table.

_- On continuera notre petite conversation plus tard ma chérie, pour l'instant je crois que ta mère va encore me refiler la nausée, _chantonna Maria alors que je roulais des yeux et m'adossais au frigo le regard errant sur cette immense pièce qu'était ma cuisine.

_- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? _Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers moi d'un bloc, ses poings plantés sur ses hanches et son regard aussi aiguisé que celui de son couteau de cuisine.

_- Tu ne râles plus ? _La taquinai-je dans une tentative d'esquiver sa question.

_- Je n'ai jamais râler. _Elle sauta à pied joint dans mon piège, ça change. Ou alors... Elle le faisait exprès.

_- Ma', arrête, je t'ai vu __baragouiner__ dans ta barbe tout à l'heure... _La rabrouai-je avec un sourire plus franc que le précédent.

_- En même temps tu as vu ce que tu m'as fait !_ S'écria cette petite femme rondouillette en brandissant son poing furieuse._ Non mais je te jure, tu me les auras toutes fait hein ! Me ramener une SDF à la maison ! Et puis quoi encore ! Non mais tu es folle ma parole !_

Mira poussa un petit cri devant le haussement de ton de Maria pendant que moi je bouillais de l'intérieur. Elle allait encore me faire chier combien de temps avec cette histoire ou merde !

_- Il me semblait que j'étais responsable ? Et que je ne faisais jamais de choix à la légère ? Ha ! C'est bien beau tout __ça__ hein mais c'est uniquement quand __ça__ te chante et... _Rageai-je le regard noir.

_- Stop ! Ça suffit ! Tu vas baisser d'un ton avec moi jeune fille ! D'abord ce que j'ai dit est vrai mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que je cautionne tout._

_- Tu sembles pourtant l'apprécier, _maugréai-je, mes yeux rivés sur l'immense horloge de la cuisine.

_- Alice à l'air d'être une fille charmante et je dois avouer qu'elle m'a tout de suite fait bonne impression. En plus comment veux-tu ne pas aimer ce petit minois d'enfant dans ce corps de femme._

Et voilà, la dispute ou plutôt le semblant de dispute était terminée. Avec Maria ça ne durait jamais très longtemps. elle montait vite sur ses grands chevaux, te balançait tout ce qu'elle avait à dire et puis terminus, tout le monde descend.

Je n'étais pas de ce type-là, à monter dans les tours quand ça me chante. J'étais plus du genre à m'adapter à la personne. J'avais ce don de faire "effet miroir" et jusqu'à présent cela ne m'avait pas encore joué de trop gros tour. En même temps, je n'étais jamais tombée sur de grosses disputes aux problèmes insurmontables.

_- Même si Alice m'inspire confiance et qu'au final je suis heureuse que tu nous l'ai ramené, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est inconscient et irréfléchi, _déclara avec douceur Ma' en s'approchant de moi. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et voyant qu'elle était encore trop petite, je me penchai pour que ses grosses lèvres se pausent sur ma joue. Elle s'empara de mes mains et me sourit avec mélancolie.

_- Je te comprend tu sais. Je sais que c'est irréfléchi et inconscient mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement et si c'était à refaire je le referais sans réfléchir. Quand je l'ai vue, si menue, si peu vêtue, si effrayée et craintive dans cette rue enneigée... Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à la laisser là. On aurait dit une petite fille d'âgée d'à peine dix ans ! _Expliquai-je avec une sorte d'horreur logée dans la voix au souvenir de cet après-midi. _Je sais que je suis probablement la seule personne qui puisse réagir ainsi au monde mais je m'en fiche !_

Maria acquiesça avec vigueur et se dirigea vers Mira, dont elle s'empara pour me la fourrer dans les bras.

_- Occupe tant un peu et dis moi où est Alice et ce qui c'est passé,_ m'ordonna-t-elle gentiment en retournant à ses fourneaux. Je le savais... C'était trop facile, comment avais-je pu croire que je l'avais bernée ?

_- Alice est partie en furie dans la salle de bain après notre petite virée, je crois qu'elle est partie se peser... Avec toutes les pea__ux__ mortes et la masse de cheveux qu'on lui a enlevé elle a du en perdre des kilos... Ou alors elle ne veut pas te montrer sa nouvelle coupe, _répondis-je feignant de réfléchir tout en berçant doucement ma fille qui était concentrée à tirer comme une forcené sur une mèche de mes cheveux.

_- Ou alors il s'est passé quelque chose que tu ne veux pas m'expliqu__er__, _lâcha mollement Maria tout en goutant sa sauce.

_- J'opte pour mon idée, _balançai-je par dessus mon épaule avant de déguerpir en direction de la salle de bain où s'était réfugiée ma protégée.

_- Lice, Mira et moi on demande asile ! _M'époumonai-je après avoir frappé contre la porte comme une cinglée.

Un petit _'click' _se fit entendre et je pénétrai en trombe dans la pièce et m'installai sur la planche des WC. A peine j'eus franchi la seuil de la porte que j'entendis Ma' pester derrière moi et qu'Alice fermait subitement la porte et la verrouillait d'un geste agile du poignet.

Ma nouvelle amie se laissa tomber contre la porte, la tête rejetée en arrière les yeux clos. Je la contemplai un moment et fus à nouveau subjuguée par sa beauté. Sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux lui allait très bien, un vrai petit hérisson. Seulement avec des cheveux aussi court, impossible de cacher ses larmes.

En effet, sous la lumière tamisée de la salle de bain je vis sur ses joues ruisseler des pleurs qui semblaient intarissables.

_- Je ne pourrais pas éviter la confrontation avec Maria encore longtemps tu sais, _annonçai-je d'une voix que je voulus aussi douce que du velours et surtout rassurante.

Lice' encra son regard dans le mien à ces mots et il ne me fallut pas plus pour comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Il était vrai que l'une des raisons pour lesquels j'évitais la conversation sur ce qui était arrivé au magasin avec Maria était qu'Alice était en plein cœur de l'histoire et que je ne savais en rien pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi, si ce n'était qu'elle connaissait ce type et que visiblement elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit. Mais la raison principale était que j'étais lâche, je n'avais aucune envie de raconter à Maria ni même à Alice que cet Edward m'avait fait de l'effet, qu'il m'avait toute retournée.

Mais ça, Alice n'était pas obligée de le savoir. Je préférais lui faire croire que ma curiosité avait été piquée à vif et que la conversation avec Maria était juste une excuse pour qu'elle me raconte tout. Il y avait un peu de vrai, j'étais curieuse certes, mais pas au point de me servir de cette excuse bidon. Enfin, si ça pouvait m'empêcher de parler de moi et mes réactions envers cette adonis, ainsi soit-il.

_- Pas besoin de cherch__er__ des arguments débiles hein__, j__e vais te dire qui est ce type, _finit par lâcher agacée ce petit lutin. D'un geste rageur elle chassa du revers de la main ses larmes avant de tirer violemment sur ses cheveux, la tête coincée entre ses jambes pliées.

_- Hey ! Calme-toi, si tu ne veux rien me dire je compren__ds, _paniquai-je en me dirigeant vers elle, je m'installai à ses côtés et de mon bras libre j'entourai ses frêles épaules et la rapprochai de moi. Bon dieu, on dirait Leha après une dispute avec Jacob. Déjà à l'époque je n'étais pas une championne dans le rôle de réconforter et rassurer alors aujourd'hui...

_- Non, t'inquiète ça va. C'est juste que ça faisait longtemps je n'avais pas revu mon frère._

_- Ton... Frère ? _J'avais un bug, un sacré bug.

Son frère ? Ce sex-symbol ? Ce canon qui se trimballait dans les magasins de luxe était le frère de cette bombe qui était à la rue il y avait encore quelques heures de cela ?

Le choc et l'incrédulité passés, une rage démesurée m'emplit et si je n'avais pas eu mon petit bout loger dans le creux du bras j'aurais déjà sûrement balancer mon poing dans quelque chose et hurler comme une folle.

Non mais quel genre de frère plein aux as laissait sa sœur à la rue. Le connard...

_- Oui. Je n'ai plus revu Edward depuis huit ans, depuis que je suis à la rue __en fait__, _m'avoua Alice le visage enfoui dans ma nuque. Je pouvais sentir l'eau salée de ses larmes s'écraser sur ma peau et suivre le chemin de ma nuque jusqu'à s'arrêter à mon grain de beauté, situé au bout de l'os. Je caressai de ma main libre ses courts cheveux et embrassai son front.

_- Je suis désolée ma puce._

_- Faut pas, je t'assure. En plus c'est pas comme si c'était sa faute hein, _déclara d'une voix douce et emplie d'amour ce petit bout de femme. Mon ventre se tordit à la fois, de colère pour ce type qui avait abandonné sa sœur et de tendresse pour cette femme qui n'en voulait aucunement pas à son trou-du-cul de frère.

Je pris plusieurs longues inspirations afin de me calmer. Alice avait besoin de moi, il était donc hors de question que je laisse ma colère exploser pour un homme qui n'était d'ailleurs même pas là.

_- Maintenant que tu sais qui est mon frère, j'aimerais qu'on ne parle plus de ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui. Du moins pour le moment... Peut-être qu'un jour je te raconterais, _déblatéra Lice' en se dégageant agilement de notre étreinte. Elle lissa rapidement les plis de son chemisier avant de me prendre Mira pour que je puisse me redresser plus facilement.

_- T'inquiète, je te laisse tranquille. Mais sache que ma porte te sera toujours ouverte. Je ne te connais pas mais je t'aime déjà énormément__, _avouai-je avec un faible sourire. Je voulus récupérer ma fille mais Alice recula en rougissant.

_- Laisse, ça ne me dérange pas de la tenir. Enfin, sauf si toi ça te dérange ?_

_- Pas du tout Lice._

Je sortis la première de la salle d'eau et fus confrontée au regard sévère de Maria. Je secouai imperceptiblement la tête de droite à gauche pour signifier à Ma' de lâcher l'affaire. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils mais à la seconde où elle vit Alice, je vis une lueur de compréhension apparaître et son expression sévère et contrariée fondit pour laisser place à une tendresse et un amour sans borne. Était-ce l'effet Alice Brandon ? Où cela ne fonctionnait-il qu'avec nous deux ?

_- Ha vous voilà toutes les trois ! Je suis venue vous cherch__er __pour le repas. Allez hop hop hop ! Plus vite que __ça, ça__ va être froid sinon ! _Nous sermonna gentiment Ma' en donnant une petite tape sur les fesses d'Alice. Cette dernière eut un petite rire rauque dû au larmes et partit en direction de la cuisine le pas guilleret tout en roucoulant au près d'une Mira somnolente. Je lançai un regard reconnaissant à ma mère de cœur et cette dernière se contenta d'envelopper ma taille de son bras.

_- Ca sent drôlement bon, _chantonna notre ex-SDF en installant ma fille dans le relax.

_- Oui et bien si __vous__ ne faisiez pas bande __à part__ dans la salle de bain __ce__ serait encore meilleur parce que __ce__ serait encore chaud, _annonça farouche Ma' en remplissant nos assiettes, ces dernières étant fumantes.

_- C'est chaud ! _M'écriai-je en roulant des yeux.

_- Pfff ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui est chaud ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est de la bonne cuisine__. Il__ n'y a que Jacob pour... _psalmodia Maria avant d'être interrompue par mon regard assassin et surtout par Alice qui n'avait pas remarqué mon changement d'humeur.

_- Qui est Jacob ?_

_- Edward__, _arguai-je espérant qu'elle comprenne par là que Jake était un sujet aussi sensible qu'Edward. Vu la façon dont son visage perdit de ses couleurs, je supposais qu'elle avait compris le message par ce simple nom.

_- Edward ? _Question Maria en fronçant son nez. Je souris malgré moi. Elle faisait toujours ça pour me détendre. Elle ressemblait à un petit porcelet ainsi.

_- Laisse béton Ma', _soufflai-je en ensevelissant mon assiette de gruyère.

Je l'entendis marmonner des trucs en espagnol, sûrement des plaintes adressées à Dieu.

Alice, elle, était toujours figée et ce n'est qu'au moment où je lui fis un clin d'œil qu'elle se détendit. Nous dinâmes dans la bonne humeur, Maria faisant les questions réponses, pendant que Lice' et moi gémissions à l'unisson face à ce repas succulent et que Mira dormait, un peu de bave coulant au coin de sa lèvre. Tiens elle était pas blanche sa bave pour une fois.

Ho putain...

_- Quelqu'un à nourri le môme ? _M'affolai-je en me précipitant vers ma fille, paniquée. J'essayai d'écouter sa respiration et Dieu merci elle respirait.

_- Ca y est ! Tu es une vrai maman ! Tu te tracasses enfin pour ton enfant ! Remarque il était temps, _s'esclaffa Maria en frappant dans ses mains. D'un bloc je me tournai vers elle et la foudroyai du regard le plus menaçant que j'avais en stock.

_- Elle a mangé ou pas Maria ? _Tonnai-je prête à lui sauter à la gorge. Mon ancienne nurse hocha la tête avec un immense sourire pendant que tous mes muscles se relâchaient et que je soufflais un bon coup. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais bloqué ma respiration, trop concentrée sur le fait que ma fille était peut-être en train de mourir de faim. Bon j'exagèrais peut-être un peu.

Maria avait raison. J'étais en train de devenir une mère. Je commençais à me préoccuper des besoins de cette petite. Je ne pouvais pas le nier, surtout pas après cette mini-crise cardiaque, ce regard assassin et ses intonations de mère affolée. Moi qui détestais ce genre de femme qui pousse des petits cris voir gros cris comme s'il y avait mort d'homme alors qu'en fait... Et bien il y avait que dalle. Désespérant !

_- Bon, je crois que je vais aller me coucher moi. C'était très bon Maria. Vous voulez de l'aide pour la vaisselle avant que je ne parte dormir ? D'ailleurs pourrais-je avoir un oreiller et une couverture pour le canapé ?_

_- Primo, merci pour le compliment c'est avec plaisir. Secundo pas besoin d'aide pour la vaisselle, il y a un lave vaisselle d'ailleurs ! Et tertio... Tu nous pren__ds__ pour qui ? _L'houspilla gentiment Maria. _Tu vis ici désormais et il est hors de question que tu squattes le fauteuil. Tu as ta propre chambre, je vais t'y conduire de ce pas d'ailleurs._

_- Je ne vais pas te refaire ta garde robe pour ensuite te faire dormir dans le canapé, _ajoutai-je avec un petit sourire pour ne pas qu'elle se sente mal.

_- M-merci, _balbutia Alice avant de se jeter dans mes bras, les larmes coulant à nouveaux sur ses joues.

_- De rien ma Lice',_ chuchotai-je à son oreille.

J'embrassai ses cheveux et me séparai d'elle, pour pouvoir lui essuyer les joues. Maria la récupéra_, _un bras protecteur autour de la taille, elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et puis elles disparurent. Je débarrassai rapidement la table et pris Mira dans mes bras. Je filai dans ma salle de bain et installai Mira dans son relax pendant que je prenais une rapide douche.

Une fois sortie mon cœur loupa un battement en voyant que ma fille n'était plus dans son relax. Trop occupée à mon bien-être je ne lui avais pas prêté la moindre attention et maintenant elle n'était plus là. Paniquée, pour la énième fois de la journée, je m'enroulai dans une serviette et me précipitai dans le salon où je trouvai Maria en train de repasser.

_- C'est toi qui es venue chercher Mira ? _L'accusai-je en voyant son regard sournois.

_- Oui, c'est moi. Elle dormait Bella, et c'est dans son lit qu'elle doit dormir et nulle part ailleurs. Et puis je voulais vérifier ma thèse._

Je la toisai un moment avant de soupirer. A quoi bon le nier, je devenais une vrai maman. Pire, une vrai maman poule, qui l'aurait cru ? J'embrassai sur la tempe Ma' avant de filer dans la chambre de Mira et de la récupérer.

_- Ca te dit de dormir avec maman ? _Murmurai-je en quittant la pièce sur la pointe des pieds.

_- Quand elle ne voudra plus dormir seule dans son lit tu te débrouilleras toute seule !_

_- Elle dort déjà pas toute seule._

_- Bella..._

_- Tu voulais que je m'en occupes non ? Ben voilà, maintenant laisse-nous tranquille._

Arrivée dans ma chambre, je déposai bébé dans mon lit et plaçai toute autour d'elle une tonne de coussins pour ne pas qu'elle puisse rouler. Je m'essuyai rapidement et enfilai une nuisette avant de prendre Mira et de me glisser sous les draps. Mira nicha son petit minois dans ma nuque et naturellement ma main vint se loger sur son petit dos, comme la veille. J'embrassai son front et fermai les yeux, bercée par la douce odeur de Mira. Quand soudain mon cellulaire vibra. Je tendis la main et lus le message.

**" Rodéo, demain 22h, manque quelqu'un. T'es ok ? Je t'enverrais les coordonnée plus tard si c'est ok."**

J'hésitai un moment le regard posé sur la petite, avant de répondre par un simple "ok".

Jamais encore je n'avais hésité pour un rodéo. Ça avait toujours été limpide et logique pour moi. J'étais tout le temps partante que ce serait ok mais désormais...

T'es pas dans la merde ma vieille.


	6. Rodéo

**Rodéo**

* * *

_- A trois, _minauda de sa voix de crécelle Heidi.

Les moteurs se mirent à vrombir en cœur, comme pour inciter cette belle brune à commencer le décompte tant attendu.

Une main sur le volant, l'autre caressant avec amour le pommeau de vitesse de mon petit bolide, je taquinais avec une impatience non feinte la pédale d'accélérateur.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ce fameux jour où j'étais tombée sur Alice. Depuis nous étions devenues les meilleures amies du monde. Elle savait tout de moi et quand je dis tout c'était tout : de Mira qui n'était pas vraiment ma fille en passant par les rodéos pour terminer la visite avec mes tendances criminelles.

Bon, pour ce dernier point, si j'avais pu le lui cacher je l'aurais fait sans hésiter.

Malheureusement, tout ne se passait pas toujours comme prévu. En effet, il y avait de cela un mois, mon ex-SDF favorite était arrivée en plein milieu d'une conversation houleuse entre Maria et moi. Cela concernait un type que je devais tuer : un homme puissant qui, après avoir violé plusieurs jeunes femmes enceintes les avaient abattues. Jusque là, rien de bien extraordinaire pour moi si ce n'était qu'il habitait dans mon immeuble. Aujourd'hui encore c'était un sujet de dispute entre nous et je n'avais pas encore su arrêter ma décision. Tueras ou tueras pas ? Enfin soit, Alice avait déboulé dans la pièce en demandant des explications et c'était ce que j'avais fait, à contre cœur.

Même si Alice était loin de cautionner ce que je faisais, elle ne disait rien et me laissait faire. Maria aussi en faisait de même habituellement, mais là non. Elle trouvait ça trop risqué, et je la comprenais. Seulement je ne pouvais laisser un homme aussi horrible vivre. En même temps, je ne voulais pas prendre de risque et encore moins me quereller avec Ma'.

Cruel dilemme.

Alice était donc au courant de tout dans ma vie, sauf peut-être de mon passé avec Jacob. Elle connaissait notre histoire dans les grandes lignes et savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas parler de lui en ma présence. Tout comme le sujet Edward était banni. En fait, du côté d'Alice tout était banni. Je ne savais rien d'elle si ce n'était deux ou trois petites choses sans importance. Cela ne me dérangeait guère. Je savais qu'elle m'en parlerait quand elle serait prête. Alors j'attendais patiemment. A vrai dire je n'étais pas pressée de savoir, car depuis deux mois qu'Alice vivait chez nous, il n'y avait pas une nuit sans qu'elle hurle dans son sommeil.

A part ça, je faisais de grand progrès avec Mira. Je l'aimais de tout mon cœur et comme pour Maria et Alice, je donnerais ma vie pour elle.

Désormais, j'arrivais à m'occuper d'elle seule. Je faisais tout ce qu'une mère devait faire pour son enfant. Bon d'accord, je n'étais pas une mère comme les autres mais au moins ma fille ne manquait de rien et était en bonne santé !

D'ailleurs, j'avais tendance à croire que devenir parent nuisait à la santé, je devenais vraiment chèvre pour un rien.

Mira me rappelait beaucoup ses parents, même si je devais avouer que mes pensées étaient de plus en plus dirigées vers un adonis dont je ne comprenais en rien l'absence de réaction à l'égard de sa sœur. Et oui, je parlais bien d'Edward, le frère d'Alice. Je ne l'avais plus revu depuis ce fameux jour et finalement ce n'était pas plus mal. J'étais toujours aussi enragée à l'idée qu'il puisse avoir laissé sa sœur dans cette misère toutes ces années alors que lui vit dans le luxe.

_- Trois, _hurla la brunette en laissant tomber son foulard noir à petit pois rouge.

Les moteurs rugirent en chœur et la foule de passionnés de voiture se mirent à crier pour nous encourager.

Nous étions six à concourir. Selon moi nous étions trop nombreux pour une course telle que celle-ci, mais visiblement j'étais la seule. Je n'aimais pas courir avec plus de trois adversaires, quand ce nombre était dépassé je trouvais la course trop futile et inintéressante. En effet, même si les courses se faisaient sur circuit libre, les rues ne mesuraient pas des kilomètres de large et il était rare qu'il y ait une absence de circulation. Alors quand on commençait à être trop nombreux lors d'une course et bien... Ca ressemblait à du n'importe quoi. Ca devenait plus une partie de karting qu'autre chose.

Comme maintenant par exemple, pendant que je traçais mon petit bout de chemin à du 195 Km/h, je pouvais voir devant moi deux guignols que je n'avais encore jamais remarqué auparavant en train de se bourrer dedans comme si leurs voitures étaient des chars d'assaut. Dans mon rétroviseur il y en avait deux autres qui jouaient aux auto-tamponneuses en se rentrant dans les pare-chocs passant de la cinquième à la sixième place et inversement toutes les trois secondes et sept centièmes.

J'accélérai un peu plus et changeai de vitesse. Sans qu'ils ne voient rien venir, je déboitai rapidement sur la voie de gauche à contre sens de nous et dépassai sans difficulté les deux babouins qui jouaient à la guéguerre avec leur voiture.

Un rapide coup d'œil dans le rétro m'indiqua que ces deux idiots étaient en fait deux idiotes et n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'elles venaient de perdre une place dans la course.

Je roulai des yeux et commençai à slalomer entre les voitures lambdas de tous ces gentils riverains. Même si nous n'étions plus dans la ville de New-York, la circulation était encore vachement dense et je devais passer mon temps à jouer entre la pédale de frein, le pommeau de vitesse et l'accélérateur. Et dire qu'il y avait encore trois secondes je pouvais rouler à la vitesse qui me convenait. Dans un soupir agacé je fis gronder mon moteur et louai les dieux en voyant la circulation devenir plus fluide.

Je pus alors sentir l'ivresse de la vitesse courir dans mes veines et un petit sourire satisfait étira mes lèvres.

La vitesse m'avait vraiment manqué enfin de compte.

Il y avait deux mois, on m'avait proposé de courir contre trois autres personnes. Après hésitation j'avais accepté pour au final annuler à la dernière seconde.

La raison ? Mira bien sûr !

Deux heures avant que je ne parte la petite s'était mise à hurler à la mort les joues rouges. Maria m'avait expliqué qu'elle faisait ses dents. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible qu'un bébé ait des dents à seulement un mois. Pas du tout rassurée et surtout parce qu'elle était remplie de boutons sur les fesses j'avais appelé le médecin en urgence. Ce dernier me soutint que c'était ses dents et que les boutons étaient juste une réaction secondaire. Bien entendu Maria avait prit un malin plaisir à chantonner devant le médecin et qui voulait l'entendre que je me faisais un sang d'encre pour ma fille.

Résultat des courses, le lendemain quand elle me fit un scandale pour la première de couverture du _New Yorker, Times,..._ où l'on me voyait échouer par terre sur Alice avec la poussette de Mira sur ses deux roues arrières, je ne pus m'empêcher de me foutre de sa tronche à son tour ce qui me valut toutes les insultes du monde et dans les deux langues s'il vous plait ! Espagnol et anglais.

_- T'as encore tout déchiré bébé, _s'exclama la voix douce de James en se penchant pour atteindre mes lèvres dans une caresse tendre.

Plongée dans mes pensées je n'avais même pas pris conscience du fait que j'avais terminé la course, doublé mes deux derniers adversaires et fait un superbe soleil en guise de final.

D'un mouvement souple je m'extirpai de ma voiture par la fenêtre côté conducteur et laissai mon beau blond, James, m'encercler de ses bras bronzés et musclés.

Je connaissais James depuis à peu près dix ans, depuis que j'étais dans la grosse pomme en fait. Jusqu'à il y avait deux ans, je n'avais pas réellement parlé avec lui.

De un, parce que Jacob faisait barrage avec tous les mecs se frottant au rodéo, trouvant que tous ces types n'étaient pas assez dignes de moi.

Et de deux, parce que j'avais Seth et même si nous n'étions vraiment proches que depuis deux ou trois mois juste avant son décès, je ne voulais pas d'ennuis en me frottant au seul mec que Seth ne pouvait apprécié.

Je n'avais jamais compris cette aversion pour James et n'avais jamais cherché à comprendre non plus d'ailleurs.

En plus d'être un canon tout en muscle, ce beau blond était une véritable crème. Il était d'une gentillesse et d'une douceur extrême. Il respectait les femmes comme personne. Si James était tombé dans les courses de rue c'était uniquement à cause de son père, ou grâce ? Je ne savais pas vraiment. A vrai dire, son père était un alcoolique qui les battait, lui et sa mère. Un jour, sa mère succomba face au coup de cet énergumène et James fugua, le chagrin et la rage pour seule compagnie. Pendant deux ans, il erra dans les rues passant de ville en ville à pied, jusqu'à arriver à New-York. Ce fut là qu'il découvrit, grâce à Laurent, les rodéos. Depuis il vivait des courses et de son petit job chez Starbucks.

Je m'étais très vite liée d'amitié avec lui et quand je perdis mon meilleur ami et mon début d'histoire amoureuse, il avait été là. D'amitié nous étions passés à plan cul et depuis nous naviguions entre deux flots. Entre amitié et relation de couple, lui et moi savions qu'il n'y aurait jamais de véritable amour entre nous, du moins pas dans ce sens-là. Entre nous c'était facile. Il n'y avait pas de gène et je me sentais bien, ni oppressée, ni piégée. Autre chose qu'avec Seth...

_- Tu viens chez moi ce soir ? _Demanda James dans un souffle chaud me faisant frissonner.

Nous étions là, enlacés contre ma voiture. Normalement, les gens venaient féliciter le gagnant en se rassemblant autour et en criant sa joie. Ensuite le gagnant se bougeait jusqu'au bookmaker pour réclamer son dû. Mais je n'étais pas n'importe quel gagnant et tous savaient que je n'aimais pas avoir une foule ivre et hurlante me collant à la peau. Je restais donc là, enlacée à mon... ami-amant. J'attendrais d'apercevoir Laurent, notre bookmaker de compétition, pour le siffler et recevoir mon argent.

_- Je ne sais pas James. Maria me péterait encore une crise et Alice..._

_- Tu n'es pas obligé de me trouver des excuses bidons tu sais. Tu ne veux pas venir à la maison parce que tu ne veux pas laisser Mira, c'est __ça__ ? _Devina ce beau blond.

Je souris timidement en cachant mon visage dans sa nuque. Je pressai mes lèvres contre sa peau et laissai ma langue errer dessus. Sa prise se resserra autour de ma taille et le petit son qui s'échappa de sa bouche me fit rire.

_- Je crois que j'ai raison, _marmonna-t-il dans un grognement d'où perçait une trace d'amusement.

_- Tu sais que j'en ai envie mais depuis que j'ai décidé de prendre mes responsabilités envers Mira..._

_- Pas besoin de te justifier. Bon, on ne peut pas aller chez toi non plus parce que sinon ta Maria tirerait des conclusion trop hâtive, C'est ça ?_

_- C'est __ça__... _soufflai-je frustrée de ne pas savoir quoi faire. D'un côté, j'avais vraiment envie de passer ma nuit avec James et de l'autre je ne voulais pas rester trop longtemps éloignée de ma fille.

Mon dieu ! Tout serait tellement plus simple si James et moi étions amoureux et étions sûrs de passer notre vie ensemble.

A part Jacob je n'avais jamais présenté personne à Ma' et ce n'était pas pour rien.

Depuis que je connaissais Jake, Maria était persuadée que je finirais ma vie avec. Jusqu'à ce que Seth lui soit présenté. Et à chaque fois qu'elle s'était enfin rendue compte que je ne ferais jamais ma vie avec ces personnes, elle avait été tellement déçue que je m'étais promise de ne plus présenter aucun homme à Maria tant que ce ne serait pas le bon.

James n'étant pas le bon, je ne pouvais prendre le risque qu'il puisse tomber sur Maria.

-_ Tu me manques, _m'avoua-t-il d'une voix à peine audible qui me tordit le ventre. Lui aussi me manquait mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Le dur choix envahissait mon esprit et me donnait la migraine.

Depuis que James et moi étions proches, nous nous voyons dés que nous pouvions. Quand lui et moi ne travaillions pas ou que je n'étais pas avec Jacob, Leah, Seth ou encore Maria. Nous nous étions rapprochés au moment où Leah avait été diagnostiquée avec un cancer. Car à partir de là, j'étais régulièrement seule. Jabob ne lâchant plus Leah qui était souvent à l'hôpital et Seth... Et bien c'était Seth.

Nous avions commencé à nous éloigner quand Jake et Seth étaient décédés, étant de plus en plus à l'hôpital. Et puis quand Leah était décédée à son tour et bien j'étais retournée au près de lui, jusqu'à ma prise de responsabilité auprès de Mira.

Depuis deux mois, nous ne nous étions vus que deux fois.

_- Viens chez moi, _finis-je par conclure en m'emparant de ses lèvres. Notre baiser était sauvage et urgent. Nos langues se livraient une bataille acharnée et sans fin. Nous nous éloignâmes, le souffle erratique et le regard empli d'étoiles.

_- Tu es sûr ma puce ? _S'inquiéta James en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Ecoute, je ne veux ni me passer de toi ni de Mira. Alors il ne reste plus que __ça__. _Me contentai-je de répondre dans un haussement d'épaule évasif.

_- Mais Maria,..._

_- On sera discret__, _me bornai-je avec un regard lourd de sens.

_- Et si..._

_- Je ne veux pas y penser__, _tonnai-je en espérant qu'il cède, parce que je sentais ma volonté flancher de plus en plus.

Il finit par hocher la tête et embrassa mon front.

Soudain mon regard fut attiré du côté de Zafrina. Cette mégère était tristement célèbre pour ses nombreux bordels dans New York et ses alentours. Elle était une piètre conductrice mais adorait pavaner avec ses nombreuses voitures et surtout ces nouveaux joujou. Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant qui était le jouet de Zaz aujourd'hui et un frisson secoua mon corps.

James se tourna dans la direction que je regardais et souffla bruyamment.

_- Toi aussi t'as flashé sur le gigolo de Zafrina ? _Me demanda surpris et surtout agacé mon beau blond en toisant ce bel âtre qu'était Edward.

_- C'est un nouveau ? Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu auparavant avec elle, _esquivai-je avec brio sa question. Une boule désagréable se logea dans le creux de mon ventre et mon cœur sembla peser une tonne tout d'un coup.

La culpabilité s'insinuait en moi par tous les pores de ma peau et la colère que j'avais dirigée vers Edward depuis deux mois maintenant se retourna sur moi. Comme d'habitude, j'avais tiré des conclusions trop hâtives et maintenant je me sentais comme une vrai merde de chien. Non pire, comme celle d'un éléphant.

_- Non, Laureen m'a dit que c'était un __habitué_, répondit James en fronçant les sourcils,_ seulement Zaz ne veut pas le prêter et le garde souvent à l'abri des regards même si parfois elle est oblig__ée__ de le sortir pour des occasions spéciales._

_- Et quelle est l'occasion spéciale en ce jour ? _M'exhortai-je à demander face à son mutisme.

_- Kachiri est de retour au bercail après cinq longue__s__ année__s__ d'absence, _dit-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

Je ne pus retenir une grimace. Je ne portais peut-être pas Zafrina dans mon cœur mais sa jumelle, Kachiri, c'était encore une autre histoire. On ne pouvait s'approcher l'une de l'autre sans lancer les hostilités et même Zaz qui adorait les problèmes, tentait tant bien que mal de nous garder éloignées. Raison pour laquelle Kachiri était partie en Asie du sud durant tout ce temps. Mais pour quelle raison était-elle de retour et pourquoi n'étais-je au courant que maintenant ?

Contrariée, je détachai mon regard d'Edward pour le poser sur un James à la fois contrarié et soucieux.

_- T'inquiète, Kachiri en a fini avec toi depuis longtemps tu sais et au pire je marquerais mon territoire, _plaisantai-je en me rappelant soudain que lui et cette barge avait eu une histoire à se tordre le cou.

_- Hmm, y'a pas que __ça__. Hier, j'ai vu Victoria avec Edward, _me confia James en secouant la tête de dépit.

La pièce était tombée. Je comprenais mieux maintenant son air revêche envers Edward. Victoria était le coup de cœur de James, son âme-sœur en quelque sorte. Je ne croyais pas en ces conneries mais quand James avait vu Vicky pour la première fois, j'étais là ! Et bon dieu, si ça c'était pas un coup de foutre je devais être la reine d'Angleterre alors !

Depuis ce moment et bien ils se tournaient autour sans jamais sauter le pas. Bon, j'avouais ma relation avec James n'arrangeait rien. Mais elle aussi voyait d'autre hommes.

_- Ho... Et c'était où ? _Questionnai-je avec hésitation.

_- Dans les rues de New-York. Et n'essaye pas de trouver des excuses à Vicky ! Parce que je l'ai vu l'embrasser._

_- Ben peut-être qu'elle pense que toi et moi... _tentai-je pitoyablement de la défendre et j'eus droit à un regard mauvais de James.

_- Mais c'est absurde !_

_- Je te rappelle qu'on couche ensemble et que là on se comporte __comme__ un couple... Ca peut prêter à confusion coco ! _M'exaspérai-je en jetant mes bras en l'air et en tapant du pied légèrement furax.

_- Elle couche avec d'autre__s__ mec__s__ je te rappel__le__, _grogna-t-il en me ramenant brusquement à lui.

_- Et vous allez continuer encore longtemps à jouer à "œil pour œil, dent pour dent" ? _Le rabrouai-je en enfonçant mon index dans son torse musclé.

_- Tu suggères quoi alors ? Que toi et moi on arrête ?_

_- Pourquoi pas, c'est un mal pour un bien._

_- Et si __ça__ ne fonctionne pas ? _Insista James d'une voix plus douce et calme. Mon James était de retour, l'éternel peace and love.

_- Ben tu peux pas savoir sans essayer ! _Répondis-je du tac au tac avant de me reculer pour saluer Zafrina qui arrivait près de nous, suivi d'Edward.

_- Tiens Zaz, comment __ça__ va ? Ca fait longtemps que tu me fais des cachoterie à propos de ta cinglée de __j__umelle ? _Attaquai-je d'emblée, la présence d'Edward mettant étrangement mes nerfs à fleurs de peau.

_- Ca va. Hmm... C'est pour ça que je suis venue te voir. J'aurais besoin de ton aide._

_- Si tu veux que je réexpédie à coup de pied au cul Kachiri en Asie, y'a aucun problème je me porte volontaire, _souris-je mauvaise en inclinant la tête sur la gauche. Mon regard déviant vers le bel adonis.

_- En fait, j'aurais besoin que tu me caches Edward pendant qu'elle est ici._

_- Pardon ? Et pourquoi je ferais __ça__ ? En plus où veux-tu que je mette un gigolo ? Et... _Débitai-je surprise et surtout paniquée de devoir héberger le frère d'Alice chez moi. En plus sa présence était néfaste pour moi. Depuis qu'il était là, mes mains étaient moites, mon cœur battait la chamade et je ne parlais pas des papillons dans mon ventre qui dansaient la samba.

_- S'il te plait ! J'ai besoin de ton aide. Si Kachiri tombe encore sur Edward, elle risque de le réduire en miette avec ses lubies._

_- Et elle reste combien de temps la nympho ?_

_- Heu... J'en sais rien en fait, peut-être un mois ou plus..._

_- UN MOIS ? Non mais t'es pas bien._

_- Ho aller, tu héberges déjà une SDF alors pourquoi pas une poule de luxe ? _S'impatienta Zaz en regardant tout autour d'elle. Je ne savais pas si c'était par peur de voir arriver sa sœur ou que quelqu'un entende notre conversation, ou peut-être les deux.

Je la fixai un moment surprise. Par qui avait-elle appris que j'hébergeais une SDF ? Je vis Edward ciller un moment et une lueur d'espoir naquis dans ses prunelles émeraude. Bon dieu faites qu'il n'ait pas compris ce que je crois qu'il avait compris.

_- Ok, _finis-je par céder, tout en cherchant un moyen de le cacher à Lice'. Mission impossible naturellement. Mon esprit dériva quelques secondes sur ce qui pouvait bien effrayer Zaz au point de cacher son joujou préféré à sa sœur.

_- Tu es prévenue, si je le garde. Je ne veux pas te voir ni aucun de tes sbires et encore moins tes putes et gigolos. Compris ? Et tu me tiendras au cou__r__ant du départ de Kach' uniquement ici, lors des rodéos, _la prévins-je sur un ton dur et autoritaire

- _Tout ce que tu voudras. Edward, je vais devoir y aller tu restes bien sage __avec__ Bella et tu fais tout ce qu'elle te demanderas de faire d'accord ?_

- _Oui Zafrina, _répondis par automatisme Edward. Sa voix était si belle mais manquait terriblement d'émotion et de vie.

La mégère l'attrapa par le col du t-shirt et lui viola la bouche avant de partir précipitamment. Je fixai mon regard dans celui d'Edward pendant quelques secondes avant de me retourner pour parler à James mais ce dernier avait disparu.

Je scannai rapidement la foule avant de tomber sur une chevelure rousse qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Victoria et je n'eus pas besoin de chercher bien plus longtemps car James apparut soudain à ses côtés le regard pétillant.

_- Monte dans la voiture, j'arrive tout de suite, _ordonnai-je au beau gosse avant de partir à la recherche de Laurent. Je le trouvai rapidement en compagnie d'Irina Denali, une blonde décolorée qui n'était autre que la sœur de Tanya. Au moins cette dernière avait le mérite d'être blonde de nature.

_- Hey Belli bells' ! Comment __ça__ va ? Tiens ton argent, alors... _Débuta avec entrain le black avant que je ne le coupe sec.

_- Pas le temps de parler Laurent, j'ai des obligations. Une prochaine fois peut-être._

_- L'éducation __ça__ vole bas chez elle, _ricana de sa voix nasillarde l'autre décolorée à qui je ne prêtai même pas un regard. Je tournai les talons, une liasse d'argent assez conséquente dans la main gauche.

Arrivée à ma voiture, je montai rapidement dedans et démarrai sur les chapeaux de roues après avoir envoyer un sms à James.

**" Profite de ta soirée avec ta dulcinée, je suis en baby sitting minimun un mois. on se tient au courant Baby. "**

Tout le long de la route pour rentrer, Edward et moi ne pipâmes mot et seul le bruit de ses doigts pianotant sur son jeans trahissait ce silence pesant.

Ce ne fût qu'au moment d'éteindre le moteur de la voiture, garée dans le parking souterrain de l'immeuble qu'il parla enfin.

_- La SDF que vous hébergez, c'est bien ma sœur Alice pas vrai ? J'ai vu la photo où vous lui marchiez dessus dans la rue, _débita-t-il à tout allure avant de se taire essoufflé. Je le fixai un moment interdite, puis je sortis de la voiture sans un mot.


	7. Maison du bonheur

**Maison du bonheur**

* * *

Je tressaillis en entendant sa portière claquer et ses pas se rapprocher de moi.

Dans ma tête tout se mélangeait. De nouveau je n'avais pas réfléchi plus loin que le bout de mon nez. Je m'étais promis de ne plus ramener d'homme à Maria et pourtant j'avais proposé à James de venir chez moi. Heureusement, ce dernier était tombé sur Victoria et m'avait complètement snobé par la suite.

J'avais eu droit à une sorte d'échappatoire. Mais je l'avais laissé me glisser entre les doigts en acceptant de cacher Edward pour Zafrina.

Pourquoi avais-je accepté d'ailleurs ?

Je détestais Zafrina.

Était-ce par pitié ? Il était vrai que laisser Edward entre les mains de Kachiri après avoir eu vent de son histoire avec James me nouait les tripes.

Ou peut-être parce qu'il était le frère d'Alice ?

Ou encore par jalousie ? Etrangement, l'idée que quelqu'un puisse le toucher me mettait dans une colère sournoise et vicieuse. Ce qui était stupide, étant donné que je ne le connaissais même pas !

J'optais donc pour la seconde option. Qu'il soit le frère d'Alice me semblait être une bonne raison pour avoir accepté d'aider l'autre greluche.

_- La maison du bonheur, _ne pus-je m'empêcher de grommeler en pensant que je n'étais pas du genre à laisser des gens venir chez moi d'habitude. Hors en l'espace de deux mois, j'étais en train de laisser entrer deux totals inconnus chez moi.

_- Pardon ? _Je sursautai en entendant le ténor d'Edward me parler à seulement quelques centimètres de moi dans mon dos.

Je fis volte face et me retrouvai le nez collé au torse musclé de mon adonis.

Je relevai la tête en fronçant mon nez, contrariée. J'étais plutôt grande avec mon mètre soixante-quinze mais cela ne suffisait pas avec Edward. Il devait me dépasser d'au moins vingt bon centimètres et ce, sans compter sa tignasse indomptable.

- _Je t'avais oublié toi, _annonçai-je acerbe en reculant d'un pas hésitant le regard plongé dans le sien.

_- Alors c'est elle ? _S'impatienta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Tu me sembles bien expressif et surtout bien... comment puis-je dire ? Rebelle ? Pour un joujou à Zaz, _m'énervai-je face à son comportement. Non mais il se prenait pour qui ? Je n'étais pas sa copine moi, il n'allait pas faire sa loi avec moi hein !

Je le vis blêmir à l'énonciation de Zafrina et un petit sourire satisfait s'étira sur mes lèvres.

_- Ne me ramenez pas à elle, _gémit-il soudain paniqué, il semblant si vulnérable à cette instant. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, me fustigeant mentalement de lui avoir fait, peur ? Mon sourire rapidement ravalé je piétinai le sol quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

_- Je pourrais être pire qu'elle tu sais ? _Lui fis-je remarqué hésitante. Il secoua la tête avec force et je fronçai les sourcils face à sa certitude que je ne l'étais pas.

_- Tu sais qu'une fois que Kach' sera partie je devrais te rendre à..._

_- Oui, je sais. _Son air abattu et désespéré me fit flancher et je m'agrippai à son bras pour ne pas tomber.

Grave erreur, le contact de sa peau m'électrisa et je fis un bond en arrière comme brulée.

_- Bon... Si tu réponds à ma question, je réponds à la tienne, _tentai-je d'un ton faiblard qui me fit horreur pour changer de sujet. J'avais conscience qu'il pouvait refuser. Car après tout, une fois à l'appartement il le verrait de lui même qu'Alice était la SDF en question.

_- Quelle est ta question ? _Finit par demander le beau roux avec un mélange de méfiance et de curiosité. Je ne fis pas cas du tutoiement.

_- Hum... Je t'ai vu un jour dans le magasin de Tanya Denali et je me demandais qu'est-ce qu'un type comme toi faisait là, _fis-je avec précaution. Je ne voulais pas lui révéler que ce jour là, j'étais accompagnée d'Alice. J'avais peur de la réaction qu'il aurait pu avoir.

_- Je ne suis pas que le jouet de Zafrina, je suis aussi l'un de ses gigolos. Je suis d'ailleurs l'une de ses rares pièces qui lui rapporte des poules aux œufs d'or. Je suis une poule de luxe si tu préfères. Et en ce titre, je dois avoir des tenues qui en jettent. C'est là que Tanya entre en jeu. En échange de mon corps et des corps d'autres garçons, elle nous laisse prendre ce qu'on veut gratuitement dans son magasin. Elle profite de nous gratuitement bien sûr._

Sa voix rauque suintait la colère et le dégout. En même temps qui pouvait se venter d'aimer faire le plus vieux métier du monde ? A ma connaissance pas grand monde.

Je contemplai Edward quelques secondes avant de tourner les talons. Ses traits torturés et cet air d'animal sauvage, semblable à celui de sa sœur, me donnait la nausée.

Je me dirigeai d'un pas précipité vers l'ascenseur et fis vivre à ce pauvre bouton d'appel un moment de torture. Impatiente, je m'acharnai dessus jusqu'à ce que le _'ding' _se fasse entendre et m'engouffrai dedans.

Je me plaçai à l'opposé de cette beauté qu'était Edward. Malheureusement dans cette endroit exigu et surchauffé qu'était cette foutue machine, je ne pouvais pas l'éviter et mon regard convergea à plusieurs reprise vers lui. Son odeur chaude et tellement viril me parvint et émoustilla mes pauvres sens déjà à fleur de peau. Je soupirai bruyamment attirant le regard émeraude de mon fantasme vivant. Je lui lançai mon regard le plus noir et son air peiné me fit regretter mon attitude de garce à son encontre.

_- J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup, _murmura dans un souffle Edward.

Ses mots me blessèrent plus que de raison. Heureusement, les portes s'ouvrirent sur notre étage et je bondis hors de l'habitacle. Je cherchai quelques secondes mes clefs quand la porte s'ouvrit soudain.

_- Il était temps que tu rentres ! Et qu'est-ce que... _débuta la voix mécontente de Maria tenant une Mira tout ce qu'il y avait de plus crevée mais pourtant bien éveillée dans ses bras.

- _Trop long à expliquer. Mais s'il te plait ne dit rien à Alice sur Edward tant que je ne lui ai pas parlé d'accord ? _La suppliai-je en entrant dans l'appartement, Edward sur les talons. Je pris ma fille dans les bras et comme par magie ses paupières se fermèrent pour ne plus se rouvrirent avant plusieurs heures. Je fronçai les sourcils et le soupir agacé de Ma' ne me présagea rien de bon.

_- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu de ne pas l'habituer à trop être avec toi. Regarde le résultat maintenant et cet Edward c'est bien l'Edward dont vous ne voulez pas me parler ?_

_- Oui Ma'. Bon écoute on va dans ma chambre. Et ne t'imagine rien ! Ce type est un jouet à Zaz et je le cache seulement le temps qu'elle trouve une solution, _la rembarrai-je face à son petit sourire mutin que je connaissais si bien.

Il disparut aussitôt après ma tirade et elle partit dans le couloir en bougonnant.

_- Allez, suis-moi. Faut pas qu'Alice te voit avant demain matin, _soupirai-je en traînant Edward jusqu'à ma chambre. _On va devoir se la partager pour cette nuit. Chacun son côté et si je te vois t'approcher de moi je te castre compris !?_

Je partis immédiatement sans lui laisser le temps de répondre dans la chambre de la petite et après une petite prière, je la déposai dans le lit. J'attendis quelques secondes avant de souffler de soulagement. Ouf ! Elle dormait et sans moi ! Dans tes dents ma petite Maria !

Mon moment de victoire fut de courte durée quand son petit nez se fronça et que ses cris de bébé se mirent à retentir dans toute la pièce. Je la récupérai et partis dans ma chambre. J'étais bien trop fatiguée pour lui déclarer la guerre cette nuit.

_- Tu peux aller prendre une douche, je vais t'amener de quoi te changer, _avertis-je Edward, quand je rentrais dans mon antre. Je déposai la petite dans le lit et l'encerclai de coussin. Je partis ensuite en direction de la chambre de Jacob. Parce que oui, elle était et sera toujours sa chambre. Son odeur me frappa de plein fouet et je fus surprise quelle soit aussi présente après autant de mois. Mais en même temps, rien n'avait changé. Maria avait interdiction comme tout le monde d'ailleurs de pénétrer ici. La dernière fois que j'étais venue ici, c'était la veille de sa mort.

Une boule de tristesse obstrua soudainement ma gorge et je sentis le poids de sa mort s'abattre sur moi. D'une démarche mal assurée je m'approchai de sa commode, son odeur de musc et de forêt m'oppressant la poitrine. Mes doigts se refermèrent sur la poignée du tiroir et je le tirai lentement,méfiante, comme par peur que quelque chose ne me saute dessus une fois ouvert. Je caressai avec tendresse les morceaux de tissu ayant appartenu à mon frère de cœur.

En colère contre moi-même d'être aussi faible, j'attrapai à la volée un t-shirt et un short et je déguerpis de cette maudite pièce et filai dans la mienne à tout allure, me fustigeant de cet élan d'émotion toute pourrie.

Quand j'arrivai dans la chambre, je découvris Edward à la sortie de la douche. Une serviette enroulée au niveau des hanches, une autre dans sa main pour essuyer les dernières mèches, il était à tomber et mon imagination ne lui avait pas rendu justice !

_- Tiens, ce sera surement trop grand mais tant pis. Je n'ai que ça, _marmonnai-je avec difficulté. Je me sauvai dans la salle de bain et pris une douche rapide. Une fois séchée, je m'insultai de ne pas avoir pris de pyjama. Je ne pouvais décemment pas me présenter avec une nuisette, si ?

_- ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH, _éructai-je au bord de l'implosion. D'un geste rageur, je lançai un coup de pied dans le vide. Malheureusement pour moi, celui-ci atterrit sur la cabine de douche et bien sûr mon petit orteil en prit un coup.

_- Putain mais c'est pas vrai ! _Hurlai-je contre ma malchance.

_- Est-ce que ça va ? _Déboula paniqué l'autre idiot. Manquait plus que lui !

_- Ca à l'air d'aller du con ? _Le rembarrai-je prête à en découdre. Fallait pas me chauffer quand j'étais dans cet état.

_- Heu..._

_- Mais putain dégage, je suis à poil ! _M'époumonai-je en me rendant compte de ma pseudo nudité.

_- Techniquement,..._

_- Je vais t'en foutre bien profond des techniquement et dégage bordel ! _Le coupai-je furieusement.

Je pétais littéralement un câble et j'en avais rien à branler que ce soit l'autre débile qui en prenne pour son grade. Non mais il était pas bien d'entrer ainsi ?

Bon ok, il était parti d'une bonne intention et j'ai vraiment abusé. Mais ça, je ne lui dirais jamais. Tout simplement parce que j'étais de mauvaise fois et qu'il me hérissait le poil autant qu'il m'excitait.

J'enfilai rapidement ma nuisette et un boxer, juste pour être sûre. Arrivée dans la chambre, je me figeai en voyant Edward allongé sur le flanc. Sa main posée sur le ventre de ma fille, il exerçait avec ses doigts une légère pression sur ses côtes. Les petites lèvres de mon ange s'étiraient et ses petits orteils se contractaient sous l'action des doigts du rouquin. J'arquai un sourcil et souris face à ce tableau. Un inconnu aurait pu contempler cette scène en s'imaginant que c'était un père profitant de sa fille avant l'heure du coucher. Alors qu'en réalité, ce type était un total inconnu qui s'occupait de ma puce sans MA permission. Bon, j'étais peut-être légèrement possessive et encore peut-être en rogne contre lui.

_- Je dérange pas trop ? _Demandai-je venimeuse, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine. Ado pré-pubert bonjour !

_- Je vais dormir par terre, _se contenta de répondre le beau gosse en s'extirpant rapidement de mon lit, une main dans ses cheveux. Je l'avais mis mal à l'aise je crois...

_- Sois pas idiot, on va se partager mon lit. Ce ne serais pas la première incruste dedans, _plaisantai-je en désignant Mira qui dormait toujours profondément. Comment pouvait-elle rester endormie après les chatouilles qu'Edward lui avait fait subir ?

Ma tentative de calmer le jeu entre lui et moi fonctionna légèrement.

Edward hésita avant d'hocher la tête timidement. Je m'allongeai de mon côté du lit et voulus prendre ma puce contre moi. Seulement, cette petite troll ne semblait pas être d'accord avec moi et poussa dans son sommeil un petit cri aigu. Je laissai tomber l'idée de l'avoir sur moi et la poussai légèrement pour pouvoir m'allonger sur mon flanc, mon dos tenant compagnie à Edward.

Je somnolai au moment où je sentis un Edward endormi se coller contre moi et enrouler son bras autour de ma taille dans une poigne puissant. J'hésitai un moment avant de finalement décider qu'avoir Edward près de moi ne pouvait pas me faire de tord. Je me sentais tellement bien dans ses bras... Un main posée sur le petit ventre de Mira, l'autre glissé sous mon oreiller, je m'endormis comme un bébé.

Enfin... Jusqu'à ce qu'on me crie dans l'oreille en plein milieu de la nuit. Je me redressai complètement paniquée et pris ma fille dans mes bras pour la protéger d'une éventuelle agression. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me rendre compte que c'était Edward qui hurlait, faisant écho au cri d'Alice dans la pièce d'à côté.

Je filai dans la chambre de Mira et la mis délicatement dans son lit. Par miracle elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. J'allumai rapidement le baby phone de ma chambre et retournai dans cette dernière où, Edward continuait d'hurler et se débattait avec mes couvertures comme un fou en cage.

Visiblement ce n'était pas le frère d'Alice pour rien. La fatigue et mon manque de patience eurent raison de moi. Je bondis dans le lit, me plaçai à califourchon sur ce taré de service et d'un mouvement habile du poignet je lui offris une gifle magistrale qui le réveilla et au offrit à mes tympans un calme merveilleux.

Une main sur sa joue blessée, la mine choquée et son autre main qui tenait prisonnière mes poignets, je regardais mon adonis passé par plusieurs émotions simultanées qui me donnèrent mal à la tête: surprise, douleur, colère, stupéfaction, malaise et enfin... la peur ? Je vis ses joues prendre une couleur plus foncée et compris rapidement par sa main glissée dans les cheveux que c'était dû à une certaine pudeur face à notre position.

Malheureusement pour lui je n'y prêtai pas attention et d'un geste maladroit je séchai les larmes sur ses joues. Il faisait sombre mais grâce à la lune qui perçait par la fenêtre de laquelle j'avais oublié de tirer les tentures, je pus remarquer le long sillon argenté qui s'était formé sur ses joues.

Il eut un geste de recul et essuya d'un geste rageur les derniers vestiges de ses larmes.

_- Excuse-moi, je ne devrais pas pleurer, _déclara sur un ton suppliant et affolé Edward.

_- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est normal de pleurer. Même pour un homme ! _Fis-je remarquer avec un petit sourire amusée.

J'attrapai avec douceur ses mains et les déposaient naturellement sur mes hanches. J'avais toujours été tactile mais avec Edward ce geste me semblait tellement évident que je ne pensais même pas que ça le gênerait. Après tout il était gigolo non ?

_- Je... Heu... _bafouilla-t-il son regard voyageant de ses mains à mon visage.

- _Edward ! Détends-toi ! Je ne vais pas te... _qu'est-ce que je n'allais pas lui faire d'ailleurs ? De quoi avait-il si peur ?

_- Me punir ? _Suggéra effrayé Edward et le tressaillement qui le secoua tout entier me fit voir rouge. Le punir !? Comme le battre ou que sais-je encore !?

_- T'es en train de sous entendre que tu es mal traité ? _Bouillonnai-je.

_- ..._

_- Edward, est-ce que Zafrina te bat ou abuse de toi ? _Questionnai-je désabusée.

_- Ben je suis un gigolo alors... _Débuta-t-il mal à l'aise et je compris l'idiotie de la fin de ma question. Bien sûr qu'on abusait de lui, il ne faisait pas ça pour le plaisir.

_- Oublie la fin de ma question, _me sentis-je obliger de dire alors que mes joues s'enflammaient face à ma stupidité.

_- Et ben alors... Disons que quand on ne fait pas les choses bien ou que Zafrina n'est pas satisfaite, elle emploie des moyens assez douloureux, _se contenta de me répondre Edward dans un faible haussement d'épaule. Je fronçai les sourcils et soufflai bruyamment.

Je me dégageai de lui et m'installai en tailleur sur la couette moelleuse.

_- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Zaz 'voulait te protéger de Kach' si elles sont toutes les deux aussi horribles l'une de que l'autre. Moi qui pensait que c'était Kach' la plus ravagée..._

_- Kachiri est bien pire, tu peux me croire. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que Zafrina veut me cacher, _m'apprit le joujou de Zaz'.

_- Ha bon. Et pourquoi alors ? _Demandai-je lasse en m'imaginant déjà le pire.

_- Je travaille chez Zafrina depuis huit ans et disons qu'elle a eu son coup de cœur pour moi. Depuis elle me garde pour elle ou pour les grandes exceptions. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas me garder juste pour elle et puis je suis une poule aux œuf d'or pour elle. Les clients se bousculent pour moi et juste les plus fortunés peuvent m'avoir. Un jour Kachiri m'a trouvé et m'a fait subir toutes ses atrocités morbides qui lui passent par la tête. Quand Zafrina m'a retrouvé, elle était paniquée à l'idée que je ne sois plus... Valable. Elle a donc expédié sa sœur sur l'autre continent. Quand elle a appris que sa jumelle revenait, Zafrina est devenu folle et a décidé de nous cacher, moi et une fille. Les seules personnes qui auraient pu nous prendre en charge sont les seules personnes dont les jumelles ont peur._

_- Par conséquent moi et... James ? Attend t'es en train de me dire que Victoria est une... _m'écriai-je comprenant soudain pourquoi Edward était avec Vic' l'autre jour. Ca n'expliquait certes pas leur baiser mais on verra ça plus tard. Et cela expliquait aussi pourquoi elle était près de James tout à l'heure, à la vue de tous. Elle devait surement lui demander de l'héberger.

_- Prostituée ? Oui. Elle n'a pas eu une vie fac..._

_- Je ne veux pas savoir. C'est beaucoup trop d'information pour moi surtout à une heure pareille ! _Le coupai-je mes tempes battant à plein régime.

_- Ok. En tout cas je suis désolé de t'importuner de la sorte._

_- Tu ne me déranges pas, _contrai-je, tout en croisant mes bras sur la poitrine et fronçant mon nez.

_- Pourtant ton comportement... _insista cet agaçant beau gosse alors que je fronçais des sourcils. Si j'avais pu taper du pied, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter.

_- C'est assez compliqué et je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler, _finis-je par lâcher me rendant compte que la pente devenait un peu trop glissante pour moi.

_- D'accord._

_- Ecoute, pour ton histoire... Si tu pouvais passer tout ça en sourdine devant Alice. Elle a déjà du mal à se remettre de son passé alors si en plus on rajoute le tien..._

_- C'est elle qu'on entend crier ainsi pas vrai ? _Déduisit Sherlock avec une mine horrifiée.

_- Oui... Elle devrait bientôt se calmer, _le rassurai-je en posant un rapide coup d'œil à mon réveil.

_- Je ne veux pas lui mentir... _Reprit Edward en se tortillant mal à l'aise.

_- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, tu peux juste omettre certaines choses._

_- Ca revient au même._

_- Ecoute monsieur le pointilleux. Tu fais ce que tu veux d'accord ? Mais c'est pas moi qui ramasserais les pots cassé compris !? Elle commence tout juste à avoir une heure de répit dans la nuit..._

_- Ca va j'ai compris, je ferais... De mon mieux, _céda-t-il avec une petite moue d'enfant contrarié qui fit bondir mon cœur.

_- Mouais'. Bon sinon y'a un truc que je pige pas..._

_- Quoi donc ?_

_- Ben... C'est Zaz' qui a fait expédié Kachiri. Alors pourquoi ne la fait-elle pas dégager à nouveau ?_

_- Aucune idée, désolé._

_- Pas grave. Bon aller au dodo, _conclus-je en sautant dans mes draps.

De nouveau, je sentis ses bras m'enserrer la taille au moment de m'endormir. Un bref coup d'œil au dessus de mon épaule me prouva que c'était involontaire. Ses traits étaient paisibles et sa douce respiration me chatouilla le visage. Je souris et fermai les yeux m'endormant paisiblement dans ses bras musclés.

_- Bella tu ne devineras jam... _beugla ma meilleur amie en déboulant dans ma chambre.

Son silence si soudain me sortit de ma torpeur. Alice passait son temps à bavasser et n'était perturbée par rien si ce n'est peut-être...

Ô putain !

D'un mouvement souple et rapide, je me redressai et me dégageai du bras d'Edward qui émergeait doucement à son tour.

J'avais passé une fin de nuit de rêve dans ses bras et à voir le sourire idiot de mon voisin je pouvais aisément deviner que lui aussi avait finalement très bien dormi.

Je n'avais plus pensé à la situation catastrophique qui m'attendait quand Alice avait débarqué dans ma chambre. Ce ne fut qu'au moment de son silence, que je pris conscience du bras qui m'enserrait comme un étau autour de ma taille et que la pièce fût tombée.

_- Alice laisse moi t'expliquer, _la suppliai-je m'attendant aux cris, aux larmes, aux injures. Bref, à la fin du monde.

Sa bouche ouverte, ses yeux écarquillés et sa mine déconfite auraient pu me faire rire à un autre moment. Mais là, on était en période de crise et j'avais beaucoup trop peur de cette première dispute Alice/Bella.

_- Edward ! _La surprise passée, mon amie bondit sur le lit avant de sauter au cou de son frère.

Je les regardai interdite et une bouffée de jalousie m'engloutit dans ses tréfonds quand je vis les bras de notre gigolo se resserrer sur elle avec une expression de bien-être absolu.

En même temps c'est sa sœur Bella... Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

A tout sauf à ça justement.

J'étais tellement habituée de voir Alice se rebiffer quand on évoquait son passé que l'idée qu'elle soit au ange en revoyant son frère ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit.

Discrètement, je m'extirpai du lit et me faufilai dans la salle de bain. Il était déjà huit heures et demi. Les cours commençaient à neuf heures.

_- Je vais être à la bourre. Maudit soit ce type qui me fait dormir comme un bébé, _maugréai-je. Pendant que je maudissais Edward, car bien sûr je n'allais surement pas dire que c'était de ma faute si j'étais en retard, je me débarbouillais vite fait et enfilais un boxer ainsi qu'un soutien de sport avant de retourner dans la chambre où j'attrapai à la volée un short et un t-shirt.

_- Surtout ne me prêtez pas attention, _sifflai-je en incendiant du regard les deux frangins qui se parlaient tout bas.

Je quittai ma chambre et traversai le couloir en clopinant. S'habiller et marcher n'était pas une mince à faire.

_- Alors cette nuit ? _Embraya d'emblée Ma' à peine j'eus franchi le seuil de la cuisine.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, embrassai ma fille et cette vieille branche me servit un petit dej' de roi que j'engloutis en trois bouchées.

- _Tu pourrais me répondre ! _Rouspéta ma mère de cœur en me toisant sévèrement.

_- Sans façon mais merci de le proposer, _souris-je. Je filai dans ma chambre qui était désormais vide de toute âme et me dépêchai de me laver les dents.

Au moment où je m'apprêtais à quitter l'appartement, la tête remplie de questions - toutes dirigées vers Edward évidemment - la voix chantante du lutin résonna.

_- Tes chaussure Bella ! Et toi et moi on doit parler,_ Me prévint-elle avec malice. Je lui lançai un regard noir et ignorai complètement celui interloqué d'Edward. J'enfilai ma paire de basket et pris mon sac.

_- J'ai franchement hâte Lice' ! _Ricannai-je mauvaise.

_- Tu n'y échapperas pas, _m'avertit-elle sévère et je pus entendre un _'ça te fera les pieds' _de Ma' qui me fit grincer des dents. Respire Bella, tu es censé les aimer et les protéger.

_- Comme si j'avais le choix avec deux serpents venimeux comme Maria et toi... _sur ces bonnes paroles je claquai la porte et dévalai les escaliers, histoire d'évacuer la tension dans mon corps.

Maison du bonheur mon cul.


End file.
